


Let Me Go: I want you Harry Greenwood

by Nyleve_Hacy_Careese_Helliam_03



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 38,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyleve_Hacy_Careese_Helliam_03/pseuds/Nyleve_Hacy_Careese_Helliam_03
Summary: Let Me go is set between 2x18 and 2x19, what happen before the ending of 2x18 and right after when, Hacy Almost gets caught. This is a multiple chapter story at this point. My Goal was to have three chapter story but that changed once the comments and kudos started to come in.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jada Shields/Mel Vera, Maggie Vera/ JordanChase, Mel Vera/ Ruby
Comments: 106
Kudos: 67





	1. I want you Harry Greenwood

Let Me Go:

I want you Harry Green Wood:

By: Nyleve Hacy Careese Helliam 03

Okay: So, I’m Back, I own none of the new Characters in Charmed 2018 Remake. This is a Power of Three and Hacy Fic. Rated M For sextual tension.

Set right after and during the Season 2 Episode 18 and the beginning of Season 2 Episode 19. Music is Arlissa-Every Time I breathe:

On with the story:

**Music:**

Every time I breathe  
Every time I'm dreaming in my bed  
7 days a week  
Thinking of the words that I once said to ya

I still wake up wishing I could just move on  
Tell myself I am ok  
I did no wrong  
But that day comes back to me  
Every time I breathe

“What are you doing?” He asks her staring in confusion.

“I feel like dancing” She replies with a smile on her face.

“That Spell threw you back quite a bit of force back there, you might have a concussion.” He replies with a smirk.

“No Harry, What I have is clarity. I do not want to overthink this anymore. Or Temp for my feelings or keep waiting for the right moment.” She stares at him intensely.

“So, what do you want.?” He looks on boldly with his wine class in his right hand. He wants her so bad at this point, but he waits for her reply.

“For you to get your ass over here to dance with me.” She replies with a smile on her face. She wants him and he wants her and there is nothing stopping them this time.

He smiles at her and she nods back at him. He puts his glass down and slowly walks over to her. Circling her almost and stares at her pouring out all of his emotions in one look. She does the same willing him to kiss her on the lips and finally the let the moment linger on for a few more seconds before pulling back to reassure each other that this is in fact going to happen. They do not know who leaned in first, or what is going on around them in their own bubble of joy. They are kissing each other finally. She is finally at ease with herself, she knows what she wants and will never let this man go. He made that vow to himself when the Dark Lighter, held her hostage a few months ago that, he will always love her regardless what will happen in their presence or future.

He spins her around and she laughs at the movement.

“Harry, I love you. I have always loved you. I guess that is why I trusted you last year when you suddenly came into our lives. You are it, Harry Greenwood.” She says looking at him intensely once again willing him to her.


	2. Let Me Go: I want you too Macy Vera-Vaughn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up On Air-White Bars  
> This is the second part of the three or more chapters of Let Me Go Series.  
> Music: I am in a race with time, there’s only so much left to say, I’m over my head, I am rushing up for lungs are burning up for, I’m coming up for you.  
> This is Chapter two of the Series Let Me Go.

Music: I am in a race with time, there’s only so much left to say, I’m over my head, I am rushing up for lungs are burning up for, I’m coming up for you.

Maggie receives the text from her coworkers about the security system. Safe Place is no longer safe she thinks to herself. She also Wonders, why she has not Seen her sister Macy all morning. Macy is a creature of habit and when she breaks a habit her sisters are quick to notice it.

“New security measures?” Mel ask in a concern way. She is also wondering where their White Lighter and sister are. Usually those two are the first up and the last to go to bed.

“But Look, there is a magic detector attached. Mel They are looking for us.” She is worried now; they are looking for them. All of them. Macy would be the number one target. Where is her sister and their (her sister new boyfriend) Harry?

“Where’s Macy?” Mel ask with concern on her face. Knowing now that the Faction aka Julian’s evil plans for them are looking for them. He would stop at nothing to get to Macy and exploit her at ever turn. What none of them knows that Harry and Macy are now together in every sense of a relationship. They do not know this, but they are soul mates. And Julian will never be able to keep Macy within his grabs.

“Ah, I haven’t seen her this morning, yet.” Maggie responds, she is too damn worried now. Their White lighter Harry is “missing" too.

“Me Either.” Mel shakes her head; they rush through the Vera Vaughn manor and calls out for their not so lost sister. Neither are prepared for what could be going down in Macy room.

“MACY?” Not sure which one of them are calling for her but I am sure it is both. They reach the hear a loud bang coming from Macy’s room. It is her and Harry about to have sex again and again. What they do not know is that they are about to get caught by two of three Charmed Ones.

  
“Macy?” Its clear as day that Maggie and her sister Mel are now worried and rushing to get to their sisters’ room.

“What was that?” Mel ask her sister, not knowing that Macy and Harry’s powers prolyl lifted everything in the room. When Harry is on top of her sucking on Macy’s clit. Maggie grabs her baton and flicks it open, while they are running up the stairs. They are now hearing another bang this time Macy is sitting on her vanity while Harry works on taking off his shirt again. While they are kissing at the same time.

  
“I should go.” Harry says knowing he does not want to. His dick is so hard right now and he will explode if he has to leave her in want. ‘God, Macy I love you. So much’ he thinks to himself.

‘No, no, no, no, no.” Macy is frantic that Harry has to go. She wants to finish what they started but he has to go, and she has to let him go too. They can finish having sex later, after her sisters leave. They go back to kissing and she goes back to working his pants off, knowing her sisters are right outside. What they do not know is that they will bust through that door if Macy does not say anything.

“Let. Me. Go.” Harry says reluctantly, he knows he will have to jack off to get his dick to go down to “regular” size. He kisses her soundly again with promise that this will continue later. She thinks to herself if only she can say the door blocking spell to keep her sisters out of her room. But she knows that wont work on them. He orbs out of her room just as Maggie and Mel burst through her door technically unannounced.

“Huh.” Mel says while she sees that it is her sister sitting up on the vanity. Maggie has her mouth wide open trying to piece together what she is seeing right in front of her. Both her and Mel looks at Harry’s shoes, then the disheveled bed, and then back to her sister who is wearing a purple nighty. Macy has her legs crossed trying to hide the fact that she was about to have sex with their her, White Lighter, her new and forever man.

“Hey, What’s up?” Macy ask with a big ass smile on her face. She is also blushing too; cause Harry just orbed out of her room, leaving his clothes and shoes on the floor. She knows that they now know that her and Harry are now together. Its official.

Mel and Maggie do not say anything, they just both smiles loudly and raise their eyebrows. As to say we caught you and Harry almost doing the nasty with there looks at Macy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the Kudos, keep on commenting let me know what you all want me to write during the series. I say that this was going to to be a three chapter series but now


	3. They now know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Now Know: This is set right after Hacy gets caught by two of the three Charmed ones. I will also put in my own twist after this chapter. The rest of this story is based on the "Season Finally" and after will be my own writing..

“So, if Julian knows I’m a witch and putting up magic detectors. Then, well its only a matter of time befo---” She stops mid sentences trying to figure out why her sisters are staring at her wide eyed. Like they have something to say about what they almost saw or almost witnessed happening in Macy’s room.

They have a staring contest for a millisecond and willing eachother to say something.

“What?” Macy ask carefully not knowing what her sisters are thinking. Its not the first time a White Lighter and a Charmed One has fallen in love with eachother.

“Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Maggie ask with concerned on her face when she is head over heals that her oldest sister and ~~there~~ , Macy’s “White Lighter” is now finally together.

“The one that orbed out of your room. Goes by the name---” Mel says also giddy that her sister finally found the one. The one man that she will love for the rest of her life.

“Harry” Maggie’s spots the man in question, the man that had sex with her elder sister. Macy has her cup in her hand sipping the tea out of it.

“Good Moring” Harry says while walking over to where Macy is standing. He has a slight smile as he is bouncing into the kitchen. Like nothing happened between Macy and him the night before.

“Morning.” Both Mel and Maggie say with a grin on each face.

“Morning.” As she grabs his cup of tea, and hands it over to him. He is gladly to take it.

“Thanks.” He grabs her hand and let it linger for more then a few seconds. She “hum, hum” him in the process.

“So, ah listen, there’s a new development at Safe Space.” She is worried about what would happen to her sisters and her. Most of all what will happen between her and Harry. Now that Julian the piece of shit that he is knows who they are. 

“Magic Detectors?” Harry says as they are now in the dinning room table.

“They Cleared the place out.” She says with worried and concerned, Harry looks at her and wonders what is going on in her head. That will be something they will talk about later.

“They are going a head digging here, here and here.” Maggie’s circles the three room and the last room is the Command Center Room or the Electric room to the public.

“He’s not just looking for us Harry.” Mel says before she can continue.

“The Sacred Tree.” Harry stands up and starts to think about what needs to happen to get back into the Command Center with out being detected by the Magic detectors. He is thinking about his Dark Lighter and it scares him to let him out to play or in this case to help them. His Dark Lighter knows about the Faction and knows about the end game. He wonders how Macy will feel if they have to release the person who held her hostage all those months ago. He vowed then and now to never let her out of his sight and to protect her at all cost.

“Julian’s underground farming project was all a ruse. To get to the Black Amber.” Macy is now staring at him intensely she wonders what will happen if her ex manages to get a hold of the Black Amber and use its power for humankind. 

“If they plow through the Command Center, find the Sacred Tree, gain access to the most powerful substances on Earth, the results can be cataclysmic.” He now knows that his Dark Lighter is the only answer to stopping them. But will Jimmy Be wiling to help them and or Her. Her, HIS Macy.

“How are we going to stop them, if we can’t get anywhere near Safe Space?” Maggie worries about the new couple, she knows that for eons that White Lighters and Whiches, are not meant to be together but what they do not know is the last Charmed One’s. Oldest Halliwell sister and her White Lighter are still together and hiding. And can give much needed advice.

“Well, there is only one person who can help us find out. Who has been on the inside?” Harry says at this point he is willing to do anything to protect the three women in front of him including HIS love of his lifetime.

He looks at Macy to see if she catches on and she does. Only thing is she does not want the Dark Lighter Jimmy here. He has messed with them to many times and kidnapped her before. She doesn’t like where this is going.

“My Dark Lighter. We HAVE to release hi-.” Harry says but couldn’t finish. He knows what Macy will say next and she is not fully understanding why they need his Dark Lighter.

“No, its to dangerous.” She replies, at this point she not happy with him for even stating his Dark Lighter needs to help him.

“He knows everything, we NEED to know, their plans their END GAME.” He catches his breath to finish what he was going to say. “He’s our most valuable asset.”

“We Don’t even have the talisman, to open the jar.” Maggie says.

“And the Jar is in the Command Center.” Mel replies, she wonders as well, what will happened when they release Jimmy from the jar. Will he try to take Macy again Will Harry have to kill him?

“Let us solve one problem at a time.” He turns to Macy “I’ll be right back.” He stares at Macy one last time before orbing to get Celeste.

“Where are you going?” Macy ask, she wants to kiss him and tell him to be safe. Wherever he is going.

“Mecosta” He says orbing out before, she was able to reply. He knows she will be pissed at him but they can make up in the bedroom later.


	4. Let Me Go: Remember the Night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a flash back to the night before.

The moment that Harry left, Maggie and Mel wanted to sit and have that “elephant in the room talk” with their big sister.

“So, about that elephant in the room?” Mel says.

“Or the one that orbed out of your room.” Maggie says reversing what they had just stated to her forty minutes ago.

“The one that goes by Harry.” They both says giggling on the inside knowing that it will irate their big sis.

“What is there to talk about? You saw how I looked on my vanity, you saw his shoes in front of “our bed” (she did not care that she just said our bed in reference to her and Harry. It will be Their bed for now and forever) and then you saw the disheveled bed itself. An idiot would know what happened last night. And I am not talking about it. Not yet. We just talked, dance, talked some more and kissed. ~~We just got him back~~ , I just got him back. I want to figure out what all this means between us without the two of you asking a million questions. Can you please respect that?” Macy said she was irritated that they wanted to know every detailed on what happened in between the sheets, between her and her love of her life, Harry. They just got him back from the Faction, her Ex-boyfriend wanted her dead, and Harry just upped and left her to go find Celeste without an explanation to why.

She thinks about last night and how it felt so right to be with him. She remembers his touches, like it was her first time even though she gave it up, to Galvin last year.

**Flash back to the night before:**

Harry had orbed them into her bedroom to talk some more. They laid down with her head on his shoulders, her legs slightly in between his. They had talked until Midnight. He wanted to go back up to the attic to think about their developing relationship. He loves her so much it would most definitely kill him if something were to happen to her now.

“So where does this leave us now?” Macy ask, she wonders what their future holds. White Lighters are not supposed to love their witches that they protect. If there is any indication that this was wrong the universe would let them know. Jada Shields is a Witch and a white Lighter maybe she could ask her about her parents, what happened to them and why she was given up for adoption. She wonders about the Book of Elder’s if there is any other Witches who fallen because of that “Law that no Witch and White Lighters are supposed to be together”. Her mind is going at high speed rate on what would or could happen between them.

“I can hear you thinking Love. Just know that I will never leave You and your sisters alone. Our relationship is what makes us stronger. After Charity and my first wife, I never felt this overjoyed to be with someone. Who truly knows me through and through. Who won’t question my actions. Who will stand by me, no matter what. Who will do anything to get me back, As I will you. I love you Macy, I will always love you.” He stairs at them in her vanity mirror. Her head is slightly dipped, but she is smiling cheek to cheek. He loved that look on her. And want to keep it there. “We don’t have to do anything to make this official, not yet. We still need to stop the Faction.” He continues, he starts to rub her arm in small circles she is still smiling.

She sits up and looks at him in the eyes. Through and through, bearing all of her soul into him. He returns the favor. They do not know who leaned in to kiss this time, but it was a passionate kiss. One that would make an old lady and man blush. He slides his tongue in her mouth asking for permission for entry. She grants it to him by slightly opening up her mouth. They continue to kiss like this for a few moments. Harry hands find his way under her shirt palming her left breast. Making her moan in want. The break apart to catch what ever air is left in the room.

“Make love to me Harry Greenwood.” She shocks him for the second time that night. She wants him in animalistic way. Like this would be the only time in a long time that they would be able to do the deed type of way. She is not on the pill and there is no condoms and she does not care. She wants him badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So originally this was a three chapter story. but the more I watch that Passionate scene at the beginning of 2*19 this just sparked a new passion of mines. For those who are saying that I am just rewriting the show... Yes in a way i am but please continue to read Trust me it will be all worth it.


	5. Let Me Go: Remember the Night Before part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well I hope you love this chapter cause I do. Chapter 6 will be well explosive.

**Flash back to the night before: Continued**

Harry was shocked that she wanted him this way, he saw the animalistic look in her eyes, almost darkened at the thought of them making love tonight of all nights. The night the bared all of their soul onto eachother. Revealing how much they truly love eachother. He kissed her with a passion that he has never done with his past lovers, including Charity. To him Macy was not any lover too, she was everything to him, his love his life. He turned her on her back to crawl on top on her to continue to kiss with passion. Not too demanding that would scare her but enough power that made her moan with want.

“Are you sure you want this? Now? Tonight?” Harry ask wanting to make sure she was ready after the loss of Galvin and almost loosing him too. He looks her dead in her eyes. Willing her to say yes in a way he wanted it to. To claim her, to mark her as his. And for her to mark him as hers.

“Harry, I almost lost you twice this year, I can’t lose you again without knowing what’s it like to have you bearing yourself inside of me. You know I lost my virginity to Galvin. Tonight, I am losing myself in you, with you I feel safer, levelheaded, more in love with you then I ever felt with Galvin. I know you feel it to. Even with your past lovers, this is different. This is the last time I am telling you again, before I take actions into my own hands. Make love to me Harry Greenwood.” Macy read him like a open book, she gave him the answer he needed and he proceeded to continue with the kiss that literally took the air out of the room the first time they made out in ~~her~~ their bed.

They break apart after what it felt like eternity of kissing eachother. She pulls at his shirt, as he works on taking off hers. He looks at her one more time before moving forward wanting her to know that there is no going back now. She nods her head and kisses him sensually. She flips them over now that she is on top, she has better access to his neck. She brands him, with several hickeys on his neck knowing that he could possibly heal them naturally. He growls at the second hickey she leaves on his neck and flips them back over on her back, leaving trail of kisses down to her breast. He smiles mischievously.

“We’re going have to lose the bra, Macy.” She looks irritated that he stopped just to say that, he smirks again and slowly takes the bra off while leaving wet kisses at the nape of her neck. He now has the chance to brand her, like she branded him. He leaves three hickeys on her neck, continuing down to her breast. Starting with her left, he suckles, bites, ‘Milk’ her left breast, while palming the right one. She is bucking towards him in want. Legs wrapped tightly around him, pulling him impossibly closer. He blows on the left breast as he moves gently over to the right one repeating the action he did to its ‘sister’. She is almost sure that she is going to cum just from that. And that is how she now knows that Galvin was just paving the way for her and Harry to be like this with eachother. She claws and scratches his back-leaving marks all over.

“Your wearing to many cloths Ms. Vaughn.” He smirks as he kisses his way down to her belly button. ‘Oh, she’s very ticklish here’- Remember this spot. He will’s his mind.

“What are you going to do Mr. Greenwood?” She breath breathily. Willing him to pull of her pants and start sucking her clit. Just as her mind thought that, he starts to unzip and Asking for permission to pull of the rest of her cloths. She nods yes. With on swift move he pulls not only her leggings but underwear off too.

“Damn, you are so beautiful, Love.” He gives her one more chance to back out. Its when she pulls his fingers towards her clit.

“This, I want it. It’s yours and take it.” She says daring him to go ahead and claim her body for good. He crawls on top of her again and kisses her soundly, he works his way back down her body sucking on each of her breast again just like before she was completely naked in front of him. She instantly opens her legs for him. He reaches his designation; he eyes her one more time and she nods in irrigation. That alone gives him the permission to suck her clit.

And once he does, she falls back on to her pillows, hands gripping her bed, then his head, almost wanting him to go deeper then he can with just his tongue and fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments its motivating me to continue.


	6. Let Me Go: Remember the Night Before part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the Remember the Night Before flash back. The next few chapters will be going on what happens with the soft Finale but not exactly how it goes.

Chapter 6:

**Flash back to the night before: Continued**

He continues to suck at her click and fingering her; until she cums screaming his name. She is high of her orgasmic experience that harry just gave her. And that was just with is tongue and fingers.

“Are you okay luv?” He asks as he is crawling back on top of her. After kissing her lips.

“That. Was.” She says barely able to continue her sentence.

“MMM. This is not over Macy. Not for a long shot. Are you ready for--?” He asks and gotten his answer as she pulls him down kissing him with passion. She intensively wraps her legs around him again, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Harry, remember my warning if you do not finish this. I will. Make love to me.” She says reaching down to grab his uncircumcised penis. He took that as clue to go ahead and position himself over her clit. Yanking her hand and pinning it above her head. She nods as to say she is ready. He slowly pushes his way into her clit. Igniting a fire with in her, she swore to herself that this will be the last and only man she will be with.

He knows that she will be the only woman, the last woman he will be with. He feels a pull to her, and their powers are melding together becoming as one. The room is bright white as he pushes his final length into her. They are now as one. He pauses to take in this moment, looking at her she had her eyes closed.

“What?” She asked in confused state of mind.

“You, you’re it for me. No one will tear you apart for me again Macy. Are you ready for that ride?” He asks one more time this is her last chance to back out. She knows that there is no going back.

“Give me your all Harry.” She tightens her legs around his waist giving him no indication that does not want to stop now.

He pulls out slightly but not all the way in fear she would hurt in the sheer force. He pushes back in opening up her tight ass pussy. He feels their powers melding again becoming as one. She feels it too giving him a ‘what look’. He does not know what this mean, but it does not matter at this point in time. He continues pumping in and out of her. Not letting go of her hands. Lacing their fingers at this point their powers are now as one. She can now read his mind and he can now read hers. They are linked. She thinks, is this why White Lighters and Witches are not supposed to be together. Harry stops and shakes his head. ‘Well talk about this later finish now.’ He asks knowing heard him loud and clear in her mind.

She is close to cuming, he spreads her legs wider for him to gain more access to her pussy. Pushing and pumping in and out. She cries out for his name several times. Want him to stop, wanting him to not to stop. Her bed starts to levitate with them continuing to make sheer passion. She cums, screaming his name that alone pushes him over the edge and he comes undone. The bed comes down as they come off their high orgasmic experience.

“Well, that was interesting.” Harry says pulling her next to him. Stroking her arms, listening to her breath.

“I know, our powers they melded together. What does that mean Harry?” She asked, she likes being in his head but not all of the time like when she was the source. Is there a way to turn it off both ways or…?

“I know what you’re thinking, and we can look in the Book of Elders tomorrow. For now, I am tired, and I know you are too. Let us sleep and talk about this tomorrow.” He says sealing it with a lingering kiss. She closes her eyes and when she does, he is now able to sleep peacefully.

What they do not know is that Julian and his aunt are now at Safe Space putting up magic protectors. They have started their “Farming Project”. And now looking for the Charmed Ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support kudos and comments it fueling my writing skills.


	7. Let Me Go: Celeste Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up on where Celeste and Harry goes to Castle Breithe, they have that awful conversation about him and Macy not being together. The next few chapters will be up to the point where they Release Jimmy and Harry Ask Maggie to change his feelings. Some of the writing is from the show other parts of it will be my own. please continue to read and thanks.

Chapter 7:

**Presence Time:**

Harry had orbed back in to see the sisters talking. The three charmed ones sensed his presence and stopped talking. Him and Macy locked eyes and he had brought back Celeste alive and well. He had mouthed to Macy ‘Everything alright?’ She said ‘Yes well talk later. No Eyes, no ears.’ He nods and Celeste sees the exchange. Not happy that the elder sister and the last white lighter are together.

Celeste agrees that Jimmy would be the answer and Macy was all but thrilled.

“Um Harry, I don’t know if you should be going. Do you think you should be going? It could be dramatic Experience. For you.” Macy says begging him through there connection not to go. Not with her and not without herself.

“I’ll be alright.” He says, ‘Need to talk to her to have a heart to heart to let her know that we will be fine.’ She nods in understands never leaving her eyes off him regardless of who is in the room.

“In the meantime, I want you girls to grab the jar.” Celeste says not knowing the magnitude of the situation.

“Um, little to medium. No, Big Problem. We don’t have a Marble to Portal.” Maggie says in desperation.

“You need to find a witch that has been in Witchness protection.” Celeste says She goes on “Find her and use her marble to get into the Command center.” She watches Harry and Macy. ‘Are they together?’ She asks herself. That is a conversation I need to see through. To make him understand that this is a relationship that can NEVER happen. What she does not know is that there is a prophecy that has been filled. A prophecy that even the Elders nor Underworld did not see. One that for eons its been waiting to be fulfilled.

Meanwhile Macy and Harry are getting used to talking to eachother through looks and signaling eachother, and through their minds. ‘I love you. Be safe.’ He says. ‘You too. I love you. I don’t like it when we are apart.’ She says. ‘we need that key; I know you’re not keen to letting the Genie out of the bottle. But we.’ She cuts him off ‘I know, we need him. I don’t like it, but I know. Find out what Celeste knows about Jimmy and we’ll talk later. I love you.’ She Repeats sensing that Celeste is now looking at her.

“To Castle Briethe.” He says giving Macy one more looks of ‘I love you’. She nods back. The twos sisters watches this exchange and something is off. They don’t know what but it’s a conversation that they will have with their elder sister once the room is cleared of the Last Elder and White Lighter.

**Castle Briethe: This is the scene as it was in the episode 219.**

“You’re right. This is Neo-Assyrian, not Babylonian.” He hated being in this room it brought back so many negative memoires he had a flash back and Celeste had suggested that he go back to the Charmed Ones. He declined that request saying he was fine.

Celeste had an object in her hand tapping it. She is thinking about her next move regarding Harry and Macy. He looks at her and she is avoiding his gaze.

“What?” He asked in irritation.

“You and Macy.” She says knowing he doesn’t fully follow.

“I’m not sure I follow you.” He mentally kicks himself. Of course, she would figure it out. The looks the nonverbal communication.

“It’s as plain as day, Harry. The way you look at eachother. You know its forbidden.” She says hoping he got the message, knowing he will ignore it.

“Yes, by the elders, who no longer exist.” He says knowing that she is trying to plant seeds in his head. He told Macy the night before that nothing will get in between them and her sisters wellbeing. 

“We made a lot of bad rules. I grant you that.” She says in irritation. “But this is one is a keeper. Your relationship with Macy, has compromised your duty to serve and protect The Charmed Ones.” She continues pushing through that dutiful white lighter that he is. Hoping that he sees it her way.

“I would never put my own needs ahead of ~~theirs~~ hers” What is Celeste playing at? He ask himself.

“What about Charity? Abbie?” she pushes on knowing it could break him. But it won’t break him. The only thing that will break Harry is if he loses Macy and her sisters. They are his family the only one who stood by him while he was trapped in Tartarus. ~~They~~ , she got him out of there, not the Elders and certainly not Charity. 

“That was a mistake, from which I’ve learned a great deal.” He says annoyed at this point. This conversation is to get me to break it off with Macy. Does she think I don’t know what she is trying to do?

“It had clouded your judgement, Harry. And it almost Destroyed the Charmed Ones. We can’t have that happen again, not when—” She stopped wondering if she should reveal the signs of the Conqueror.

“What? What aren’t you telling me?” that pique his interest. He wonders what she’s playing at.

” You’ve heard of the Conqueror?” She asks while looking him dead in the face.

“Are you serious? That old fairy tale? He’s interested but not fully.

“According to legend, magic existed everywhere and there was an ancient being called the Conqueror. Who tried to steal it all for himself. Three sisters, the first Charmed Ones, stood up against him using the Power of Three. Do I need to spell it out for you? She’s passed annoyed that her last white lighter has not put in the pieces yet. Or he did.

“Julian? Are you saying, you believe that he’s some kind of second coming of the conqueror?” He asks now that got his attention and why she doesn’t wan him and Macy together not till they Put Julian in Tartarus.

“The signs are all there, and if he succeeds, the magical world will be destroyed forever.” She says hoping he gets the point.

“Macy and her sisters are the only thing that stands between us and total annihilation.” He needs to get back to Macy like yesterday. He’s frantic but doesn’t show it to Celeste. The sisters and him need to have a talk. One that will change the course of history.

“I understand that you have strong feelings for her, but those feelings could be our downfall.” She says.

“I Assure you; I will never let my feelings get in the way of my Duty.” My duty to protect Macy and her sisters at all cost even from you. He finishes it in his head. “Hang on a moment. Ahhh…. Now, this is Babylonian.”

“Bingo.” Harry Grabs a hold of her and orbs back to the manor. He wants to see Macy right away and have a conversation. Like now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for comments and kudos this is pushing me to write. I have one question. a few chapters back Harry and Macy did not use a condom.... Should I make her pregnant? asking for a friend.


	8. Let Me Go: Celeste gets put in her place and A plan is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Celeste whom i dont like gets put in her lil Elder ass place. Hacy tells Mel and Maggie about their new powers and abilities.

**Chapter 8:**

Upon Celeste and Harrys arrival back to the manor, he goes directly to Macy and states:

“Hey, WE need to talk.” Harry says looking right at Macy. “Alone.” He looks at everyone else. She goes to him, he grabs her hands, pulling eachother close as they go up to ~~her~~ their room. She manages to grab the silencing candle and lighting it. He waits till the spell is complete.

“What happened?” She asked worried the look Celeste was giving them was not a nice one. She can care less too.

“Celeste knows, she’s going to try and tear us apart. The things she was saying at Castle Briethe, classic Elder, propaganda to keep White Lighters and Witches apart. She also decided to bring up the Conqueror, we think its Julian and his aunt. But—” He gets caught off by her kissing him, trying to calm him down. He grabs her pulling them impossibly closer again. Once again there is a slight shaking of her room and bright lights. And they are not even having sex this time.

“Are you done?” She asks while kissing him again soundly this time. “We will deal. Like we always do. First we put Celeste in her place and then we deal with the rest of our pending problems.” Macy says, he has no clue what to do until he was back in her presence. “Let’s go back downstairs before they send a search party. Oh, and let me talk to Celeste. She thinks because she made you, she has some type of control over you.” Macy says he knows she’s right.

They walk hand in hand, back to the respective collective, in which they both want anyone else to be the last survivor then Celeste. They turn to each other one more time they kissed passionately before facing the Last of the Elders.

“Celeste.” Macy says with power behind her voice. “No, matter what you do, no matter what you say. This- (She shows her and Harry holding hands) will never be broken up. And if you try to our powers will let us know.” She says never taking her eyes of off Celeste making her understand she has no absolute power over Harry.

“So, what is our next move? We have Ruby who is in Kitchen waiting for us to head to the Command Center.” Mel ask looking at her soon to be brother in-law. She wonders when they are all able to sit down without prying eyes looking upon them so they can have a heart to heart conversation.

“Our plan goes like this: We head to the command center; we do a binding spell which binds Harry in a circle attracting Jimmy to him directly. We Make multiple Marbles, so we are able to head in to and out of the command center whenever we want to. Its likely protecting itself from the drilling. The Magic will continue to repair the walls that Julian is trying to break through.” Celeste says looking at the young three witches and their White Lighter.

“Ruby,” Mel says, “Its time.” She says looking at her girlfriend. “Are you ready to be active again?” She asks.

“Mel, I don’t know. I never thought of returning back to the fold.” Ruby says she knew her girlfriend was special just didn’t know how special she was until tonight.

Harry is still by Macy side and they’re having one of those mental conversation that Maggie now seems to pick up on. ‘I don’t like you as bait’ Macy says never taking her eyes off Harry. ‘I rather not have you in that circle. We all know what would happen if you were in it instead of me. I could lose you all together. Let me be bait.’ He says squeezing her hand reassuring her that it will be okay.

“Celeste, I would like you to take Ruby to the kitchen. I would like to have a word with the sisters with out prying eyes and ears.” Harry says looking at her daring her to say anything.

“Let’s go upstairs to my room.” Macy says as they start walking up to Her and Harry’s room.

“Don’t make plans without involving me” Celeste says knowing that is exactly what they are plaining on doing.

“Harry, the privacy candle. Light it now.” Macy says. She looks at her sisters who are now more than confused to why one of the 4 candles are now in her room.

“Macy, what’s going on?” Maggie ask in confusion.

“Wait till the room is sealed.” Harry says. He does not want Celeste to know what they are bout to say.

“Harrys and mines power merged some how last night while we were. Um...” Macy was still unsure that they should know about they are sex life even though the sisters already know.

“Doing the nasty.” Mel says.

“Making sweet, sweet love.” Maggie replies giggling.

“Are you two done now?” Harry says, squeezing Macy’s hand which he yet has let go since coming back form Castle Breithe.

“Yes, and yes; we don’t know what it means but Maggie we expect you can read our minds now, as well to communicate with eachother too. Mel well try to figure out how to clue you in. But for now.” ‘Love let me finish.’ Harry cuts her off mid-sentence.

“Celeste is trying to break us up. One of the reasons is that White Lighter and Witches are not supposed to….” Harry now gets cut off by Mel.

“But what about Jada” Mel ask she wonders where she has been since last year. And hopes she’s okay.

“She told you that she was given up for adoption. So, we wouldn’t know who her parents were or if they went into Witchness protection.” Maggie says knowing that its true. If Harry is the last white lighter the blood line of White lighters needs to continue.

“In the meantime, we don’t tell Celeste about our developing powers. This stays between the four of us. Why don’t you two head on downstairs and tell Celeste we will start the mission in Thirty minutes.” Harry says. ‘Why in thirty minutes?’ ‘So, we can relax, your nervous about this mission and I cannot afford you to make any mistakes.’ He says.

“Are you two done.” Maggie says, “We will tell Celeste you two will be coming downstairs in thirty minutes after a long nap.” She continues as Mel follows her out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you, thank you, Thank you. The comments and kudos and well me watching the show over and over is fueling this story. Fyi in Chapter 7 I had asked a question in my notes: Do you think i should make Hacy pregnant cause back a few chapters when they were having sex.... They did not use a condom.


	9. Let Me go: Macy and Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Celeste bashing. Anyone who dont like Celeste raise your hands. Anywho. Im Making some minor changes to this story line. And i hope you all like it.

**Chapter 9:**

**In ~~Macys Room~~ Their Room laying in their bed: **

“So, that went, well.” Macy says pulling Harry close to her. She was still nervous about he next few hours or even days. How ever long it will take to beat Julian and his Aunt before he becomes the next Conqueror. Will she be able to kill a man she could have loved? Where would that leave her and Harry after all of this over.

“Get out of your head. I can practically read your mind now.” Harry says with a smirk. “We are supposed to be resting and not over thinking things. Remember?” He pulls her in tightly not wanting to let her go. Knowing one of all of there lives might end with in the next few hours or even days. He sets his timer for 30 minutes. “We have 30 minutes to rest and plan with out the rest of the collective.” Harry says kissing her cheek.

“Or we could do other things in the next 30 minutes.” Macy says pulling him in for a kiss. He rolls her on her back. “Do you really want to before a mission?” He asks knowing what her answer will be. She shot him a look basically stating ‘If you don’t undress me now. I will take matters into my own hands.’ He kisses her with passion.

He starts to pull of her shirt to gain more access to her assets. She smiles at him ‘You know this could be fun if you didn’t insist on going slow.’ She says through their mind melding, while winking at him egging him on to take her now fast and hard. ‘Well since you only asked nicely.’ He yanks her pants and panties off at the same time. Almost ripping the two intrusive items. She works hard at his paints pull them off grabbing his long length. She gives it a few nice strokes before Harry yanks her hands a roughly pulls it above her head. ‘Are you ready?’ He asks she nods her head anticipating his next move spreading her legs wide for his prize.

**Meanwhile downstairs:**

“Do you think they are really napping?” Mel asks quietly, already knowing the what the answer would be.

“No, I think they are doing—” Maggie stops in mid-sentence while Celeste walks in on the sisters.

“Where is Harry and Macy? We have a mission and no time to waist.” Celeste says to the two younger sisters.

“Macy is still tired from the past few days, if you only knew of the trauma she went through, that we went through to get Harry back from the Faction. You would understand why Harry suggested they take a nap.” Mel says hoping that it will satisfy the Old ass Elder.

“I agree with my sister. Macy and Harry both need their rest if they are going to be able to stand up to Julian and ultimately kill him and his aunt and anyone who is involved in that company.” Maggie says hoping that Celeste would leave her brother and sister alone. Cause the pending days will be trying for anyone especially for Macy.

“I would not interrupt their nap. Or you’ll have to deal with three piss off Charmed Ones and a pissed off White Lighter. Choose your poison wisely.” Mel says daring Celeste to go upstairs and interrupt her sister and brother in law, love making session. She thinks to herself: ‘Let’s be real they are not napping.’

**Back in Macy and Harry’s bedroom:**

He leans down to kiss her while muffling her sounds of passion, as he slams into her pussy. She mentally screams as he’s pounding in and out of her. He releases her hands; she immediately claws at his back. Pull his neck down while biting leaving two hickeys. He growls at the second bite. He pulls out and flips her over as she is on all fours. He slams back in to her hard. Leaving love marks all over her back. Unable to hold her cries of passion she screams his name.

“Harryyyy.” She shaking as he cums in her and comes undone. Sending her over the edge as well. The bed this time did not levitate which is a good thing since they got two unwanted guesses in their house.

“So—” She gets cut off with a kiss from Harry.

“Sleep we’ll talk when we wake up” Harry says, he already knows what’s going on in her head and why. He knows he’s the only one that can pull herself out of the worrying she does.

“But—” She gets cut off again with another kiss.

“Sleep.” He says and eventually she does go to sleep in his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. ‘I love you Macy.’ He says hopefully she heard him after closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for all of your continue support kudos and comments. I do appreciate it.


	10. Let Me Go: Plans are made, Jimmy is Caught and Macy Tells Celeste Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well a lot is going on in this chapter a bit from the show a bit of my own. Macy and Harry are now full on together and no one except Ruby is on team Celeste.

**Chapter 10:**

**Downstairs:**

“We should go wake them up its been over thirty minutes.” Mel says quietly to Maggie.

“I know but I really do not want to leave Celeste down here by herself. You stay I’ll go grab the two love birds.” Maggie says getting up to walk up to ~~Macys Room,~~ Their room. She wonders about the future for her soon to be brother in law and sister. She wonders why Celeste is, so hell bent on breaking them up when they belong together. The powers that be already declared that. When Macy first met Harry during her college career in New York.

Maggie knocks on the door. “Macy, Harry its time to wake up.” Harry was already awake just letting Macy sleep in more. He knew of the pain and suffering she went to get him from her now ex-boyfriend. 

“Give us 10 minutes to come downstairs.” Harry says slowly waking Macy up with kisses and arm circle rubs.

“Do we have to get up.” Macy says turning into Harry’s embrace.

“Yes, and we need a quick shower.” He gets up pulling himself and her out of the bed and out of the bedroom to take a quick shower before getting ready for the mission.

**Meanwhile at Safe Space:**

“She was playing you Julian from the start. Why can’t you see that?” Julian’s Aunt was pissed that she allowed him to fall for the Charmed One. The one she has been hunting down for over a year now. Was in her grabs but no longer. Now that her sisters know who and what they are planning on doing.

“She, was not playing and lying to me Aunt Viv.” Julian doesn’t know what to believe now. Was Macy lying to him and why was she keeping this big of a secret from him. ‘Well maybe because your evil and she doesn’t truly trust you.’ His thoughts are getting to him.

“Look I know it’s not an ideal situation to be in Julian. But are you going to choose a witch who didn’t tell you she was witch or your family?” His aunt was willing him to choose family over that bitch of a witch. Macy and her sisters need to go down.

Julian flips through his phone looking at photos of Macy, ones that he took during they’re short relationship. He knew it was over and started to delete every trace of her from his life. He texts her: ‘Macy, It’s over you didn’t tell me you were a witch. I don’t know why, you felt like you couldn’t trust me. But we will have that conversation with eachother. I won’t come after you. But please be warned my Aunt is coming for you and your sisters.’ He pressed send.

“I choose family. Aunty” He says looking down at his sister who is still in coma.

**Back at the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood Manor: cause lets be real Harry is not going anywhere anytime soon:**

“How was the nap?” Maggie says watching her sister come down with her man.

“Relaxing.” Harry answered for the both of them. Macy was still so very tired from the past few days. Still holding on to her as if she is going to disappear. He mentally thinks to him self never let her go. ‘I love you too.’ Macy says through there mind melding.

“Ruby, we need you toss your marble and portal with us to the command center.” Celeste instructed her to do.

Ruby tosses her marble and a portal opens. The 6 of them goes through the portal and finds Jordan in the command center forgetting that he has a marble to port there anytime. He has been an honorary brother form the beginning of them forcibly moved to Seattle, Washington. He has been waiting for them to show up to give out details on what’s been going on with the digging.

“Hey guys, what took you so long?” Jordan asks.

“I totally forgot that you had a marble.” Maggie says while making a bee line to where he is standing. He embraces her in a hug.

“I miss you too.” He says. “So, uh, what’s the plan of stopping these guys?” Jordan was wondering what was up with the increase of people knowledge of the Charmed Ones and their White Lighter. He also doesn’t like the old lady standing in the middle of the 4-remaining people.

“Were getting the Genie out of the bottle so to speak.” Mel says walking over to her little sister and soon to be boyfriend.

“And how do we do that?” He asks wondering why there must be this many people for one mission. But he used to be in the army and knows that the casualties can be high if the numbers are small.

“By creating the most powerful protection circle to trap Jimmy.” Celeste stated she started listing off the ingredients for the Three Charmed Ones to grab.

Harry grabs Macy and kisses her deeply. ‘Be safe.’ He says through there connection. ‘You too. Do not leave the circle no matter what.’ She says giving him a tight hug.

“How adorable. Can we get this show on the road?” Celeste says. Macy allows Harry to step in the circle. She walks up to Celeste and stands in front of her.

“If Anything happens to him. I will Kill you.” She says and its not a threat that Celeste is not taking lightly. If anything happens to Harry, her life is forfeited to the Charmed Ones.

“Now, once I open up this Jar, expect anything and everything that will come towards us.” Celeste says looking at the five witches.

Macy respectfully stands a few feet a way from Harry and the circle. Jordan next to Maggie and Ruby and Mel next to each other. Celeste is standing in front the command center’s control board. She starts to unlock the jar. Just like Celeste says they anticipated every move the dark lighter presented itself. The Charmed one did their most powerful protection shield that protected everyone accept Harry. The dark lighter went straight for him punching him in the face and a fight broke out between Light and Dark.

“Miss me much?” The dark lighter says with a smirk. Which pisses Harry off. He manages to put the magic cuffs on his Dark Lighter. ‘Stay Put!’ Sensing that Macy wants to come and to him. ‘Are you, okay?’ she asks. ‘I’m Fine. Stay there.’ He says willing her to stay where she is at next to Maggie who manages to reach her side.

“Well that was eventful.” Celeste says, “Good job everyone.” She wonders why Harry didn’t step out of the circle when Macy got hit. By the blast. Maggie goes over to her side to see what is left of the Jar. Ruby and Mel are having a moment. Harry and Macy are talking with Jordan.

“Hey, you can live at the Manor. I have a feeling the faction will come to talk to you about your involvement with us.” Macy says and Jordan already has his answer.

“You really think they will come after me?” Jordan ask he wonders where he would stay in the house. That is already preoccupied with several people minus Ruby who is still having a conversation with Mel.

“yes, in a heart beat they will come after anyone who knows who and what we are.” Macy says giving him a chance to continue be under the sister’s protection.

“It will be easy to orb you to your place and orbing your things back with you. We can leave a message for them on the bathroom mirror” He didn’t know why that would piss off Julian even more or his aunt more if they decided to haunt Jordan down too.

“So, we are now a full coven” celeste says knowing she’s not truly welcome in the circle that is surround the Charmed ones.

“No, WE are the coven. You are just visiting.” Mel says daring her to say she’s wrong. 

“Can we all go home. Jimmy is caught and bounded. The Faction cannot get through because well the Command Center is being protected by magic” Maggie says.

“Celeste, You are not welcome in the manor. Don’t try to just portal or orb your way in. And do not listen in to our conversation. We will know.” Macy says daring her to say she’s allowed in because that was her mothers house. Marisol is dead and her daughter are the ones who owns the manor along with their trusted White Lighter.

“The faction is after everyone Macy.” Ruby chimed in.

“She put us through so much pain, Ruby if you only know the half of it. If you want to protect her then by all means stay here in the command center. I’m sorry Mel, Celeste isn’t welcome.” Macy say’s daring everyone in the room to tell her she’s wrong.

“I’m sorry Ruby. But my sister is right Celeste is not welcome in the house. I know you wanted to stay hidden as a witch but if you feel like you want to protect Celeste then by all means protect her here at the Command center.” Mel says knowing that Ruby will do anything to protect the last Elder.

Harry starts to evacuate everyone from the command center, well almost everyone. He is glad that Macy decided to kick Celeste out of the manor. He is still mad at her for forcing the Power of Three back on the sister. ‘I’ll be back for you.’ He says grabbing Mel while leaving Macy and Celeste alone.

“I don’t know why you hate me so much.” Celeste says not prepared for the list that Macy will ramble off at her.

“Well let’s start for the fact that you are the first Elders and that you erased Harry’s Memories. How bout almost killing my sisters and I when you tried and successfully forcing us to claim the Power of Three back. How bout telling Harry that Witches and White Lighters cannot be together and to clamp down on his feelings for me and to end it. How bout using Harry as bait to trap his Dark Lighter Jimmy. There is a long list of reason why I absolutely hate you Celeste. And it takes a lot for me to HATE anyone. I will tell you this one time and one time only: IF YOU GET MY FAMILY KILLED. AND I AM THE LAST SURVIVOR, I WILL KILL YOU.” Macy’s says just as Harry orbs back in. ‘Is everything okay’ he asks through there mind melding abilities. ‘Yes, well talk about it when we are not in front of spying eyes and ears.’. He orbs her out with out saying a word to Celeste.

Leaving the return witch Ruby and Celeste dumbfounded. They know that the Charmed Ones will protect each other and the world but if anything happens to any of them and Macy is the last survivor SHE is coming for Celeste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continue comments and kudos i Do appreciate it.


	11. Let Me Go: Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood family meeting and Hacy talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So more Celeste Bashing and Hacy does the nasty. OH Maggie has a vision of the future. Her little niece Raven Haired girl with Green and Brown Eyes.

**Chapter 11:**

**At the Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood Manor:**

The Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood family members sat around the kitchen table with Jordan of course. Thinking about what their next move would be with Celeste and the Faction. Macy and Harry still need to have that talk about what she said to Celeste, as he was bringing everyone home. Jordan feels like he belongs her and his feelings for Maggie is getting stronger by the minute. Everyone knows how Ruby didn’t side with the sisters and their choice on leaving Celeste at the Command Center. They wonder how Mel was handling it. Jimmy is trapped and now can hear and see everything. This leaves Harry to think if he can tap into Jimmy’s mind like he did Macy’s and his all those months ago. He can see what’s going on in the command center.

“No, I don’t want you to risk that.” Macy forgot to clue Jordan in on her and Harry’s new development in sharing minds and powers.

“What if we could though. See into what he’s currently seeing at the Command Center? We Can see what Ruby and Celeste is up to. No offense Mel. I just don’t trust Ruby and I really do not trust Celeste.” Harry says

“Did I miss a conversation between you to. Cause last I checked we were all talking about plans for the Faction and Celeste. Not once did you bring up Jimmy and using your connection with him to spy…” Jordan says trying to understand their relationship now and how they are able to have conversation with out the collective knowing about it.

“Well, their powers merge when they got together.” Maggie says hopefully Jordan won’t ask about her sister’s sex life with there White Lighter.

“I think its time for us to rest for at lease a full night before we go off and start this plan. I for one am beat.” Mel says she’s more then beat, she’s hurting that Ruby would choose Celeste an last Elder who put them in danger more then once. She wonders if she should break up with her for good and move one. She also thinks of Jada, wonders if she is okay or if she thinks she’s still dead. A lot is going on with the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood family and they all need a much-needed sleep.

**Back at Safe Space:**

“Damn it why can’t we get through?” Julian says to his Aunt who raised him as her own son.

“We need the Charmed ones to get through to the Black Amber.” Aunt Viv says. Julian tries to text Macy. But the text does not go through this time. She blocked him. She shut him out after Her white lighter was held captive in his labs. He often wonders what was up with her and Harry. It makes a lot of sense.

“She’s not responding to any of my text messages. It’s like she gone into hiding.” Julian finally admits to himself its over between him and Macy. He has to move on and capture her for her powers.

“It’s okay we will find the Witch and brink her to her knees. We will get to the Black Amber and use it for your sisters return.” Aunt Viv says.

**Back at the Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood Manor:**

Everyone respectfully goes to their rooms. Jordan and Maggie have a slight argument on weather he should sleep on the living room couch and or sleep in her room on ~~her~~ soon to be their bed. He eventually loss the argument and agrees to sleep in Maggie’s room. With a satisfied look on her face Macy ushers Harry to their bedroom. Once in the light the privacy candle.

“What did you say to Celeste that had her in a pissed off mood.” Harry says pulling her close to him in an embrace.

“She asked me why I hated her so much. I basically went off on her. I don’t ever remember hating someone so much like I do Celeste. She almost got us all of us killed trying to force the Power of three back on to us. And Then trying to break us up after everything that has happened this year so far. I snapped. I told her if anything happens to any one of us, I will kill her. I was so—” She was cut off by his lips pressing on to hers. She moans as the kiss deepens.

She wraps her arms around his body as his explores her back and one hands goes up under her shirt. She pulls him impossibly closer. And when air was needed, they break apart ever so slightly apart. “I never imaging you would kill an elder let a lone for your sisters and me if something would happen to us. I want you to make a promise to me that you will not go all vengeance on Celeste if something happens to us. She would not be the cause of us getting hurt. Julian and his Aunt would be though.” He says hoping she wouldn’t go a on a killing spree because of the mission of the year.

“I promise only if you promise not to get hurt. Seeing you hurt over Julian, Celeste and why---” She was cut off again with him kissing her. “Okay I will not kill Celeste. Can we just go to bed I’m so tired.” “I know but we got some more things to talk about.” Harry says.

“Macy, you and I both know that we cannot let our feelings get in the way of the mission. Please keep it in check if you see me hurt and I will do my best to keep mines in check if I see you get hurt. So, when I say stay put stay put. Jimmy almost made a move towards you and I would have snapped.” Harry wants to make sure she understands that her life matters to and that she is loved as well.

**Meanwhile in Maggie’s room:**

Maggie and Jordan are sleeping in her bed. She suddenly wakes up breathing heavy. She slowly breaths in and out. Her breathing calms her down. She starts to get a vision:

“Daddy, Mommy. Where are you?” The lil raven haired girl ask she has green and brown eyes. She almost 3 feet tall, slender like her parents but strong and fearless like her Mother.

“In the kitchen, sweetheart.” Macy says she is cooking breakfast for her family. The lil raven haired girl orbs into the kitchen. And yells “Boo.” Almost making Macy drop her favorite meal.

“Marisol Marie Vara--- How many times do I have to say don’t orb and say boo.” Harry says walking up to help his wife with the rest of the plate setting. He could never use his daughters full name when he was mad at her.

“Oh, only a thousand times daddy.” Marisol says to her daddy.

“Maggie are you okay.?” She snaps out of her vision and back in her room. Jordan must have woken up during her vision. Seeing her frozen in time.

“yes, I am okay, and everything will be fine.” Maggie says “Lets go back to sleep.

**Back in Harry and Macys room:**

She understands completely and nods her head as confirmation that she will not kill Celeste. Although it wouldn’t stop her for thinking on ways the old Elder hag can die for putting her life and her family’s life in danger. Harry could sense this and kisses her again. This time with a need to finish what he is starting.

“If you keep this up, we will not be sleeping for the majority of the night.” Macy says in between kisses and breathing. She loves this man with all of her heart and wish that there was no missions no impending danger to their lives. She wants to be in his arms forever and all ways.

“Who says I want to stop Macy” He start to lift up her shirt and tosses it some where in the room. She lifts his shirt up and goes for his neck. He secretly loves it, loves the fact that she is a biter. He moans at her sucking his neck at biting it. He knows the mark will be gone with in a week. He forces her on her back and starts the attack on her body. She spreads her legs ready for him to claim what is always and forever will be his. Not his dark lighter and certainly not Julian.

“Fuck me Harry Greenwood and fuck me hard.” She says with a wink this time. With that he slams into her tight pussy. She screams his name out loudly with out a care in the world and who hears them or not.

“Well since you asked so nicely miss Vaughn.” He pins her hands above her head as he continues to pump in and out of her. She starts to see stars at the back of her head. Not realizing that her bed is now levitating again. She has got to get in control of her powers while making love to the man she absolutely loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wel well well thanks you all for your continue support. Kudos and Comments and well just reading my story.


	12. Let Me Go: "Your better together, your differences are your strengths"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy and Julian have that break up talk. Mel and Macy have that sisterly talk that brings their part of the sisterhood together stronger. Harry has some question for Celeste about his and Macy's powers come together.

**Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood Manor Dining room area:**

Its been three days now since Julian and his aunt invaded the Safe Space. Five days since they got Harry back from his grasp. 4 days since Harry and Macy finally pulled their heads out of their asses and got together. Macy saw Julian’s Texts messages and showed them to Harry.

“Should I respond?” Macy, while she and her sisters been busy planning and planning for a war between them and Julian. She wonders what Harry will think if she responds to the text messages.

“I think you should, and I think you should call him now.” Harry know this will be hard for her to do. Since for the majority of the year, she was in a on and off relationship with the bloke.

_Macy dial his number and waits for him to answer his phone. Three rings in she is about to hang up._

“Macy, what are you doing calling me? Why couldn’t you tell me who you were and what you are?” Julian says in a tone that pisses Harry off. His powers are on the verge of showing themselves. ‘Stop, it’s not worth draining your powers for someone who I am talking to over the phone. Besides, you asked me to call him so we can break up.’ Macy says through their connection.

“I didn’t tell you because of your reaction and who and what you are working for. You kidnapped a friend of mines and held him against his will. Used his powers to bring back to life a dead person as a demon. I cannot trust you and Its over. I realized I was just choosing you as a second choice. My friend who I had to rescue is and will always be my first choice. I want to make this clear: IF YOU COME FOR MY FAMILY, I will kill you and your aunt. This is not a threat, it’s a promise.” Macy says waiting for Julian to answer. He knew he fucked up when he took a friend of hers.

“It was good talking to you Macy.” Julian says hanging up the phone. 

“I should have ended it with him, the night we got together. Things were moving—” She was cut off didn’t realize that Harry was now sitting next to her he pulled her in for a kiss knowing she would start babbling again.

“Stop, you did nothing wrong and, in your mind, you already broke up with him.” Harry says rubbing her back to calm her down. He doesn’t know why he needs to always touch her and she’s doing the same by leaning into his embrace.

**At Safe Space in Jordan’s old Gym:**

“So, what was that call all about?” Aunt Viv asks her ~~nephew~~ son. She already knows that look on his face. The one he gets when talking to Macy that fucken witch. The one who she asked to stay away form her son.

“Macy, she finally read her text messages. She knows who we are and what we are doing here. She threatens us if we come after her family, she will end us.” Julian says his heart was broken but he felt some of relief that she is gone from his life. She has the fire power to end his and his family. What he doesn’t know that he is the next coming of the conqueror. And soon he will have that same fire power.

“Then it’s a war between us at that bitch’s family.” His Aunt declares no one threatens her family. In reality she had already made a move against Macy’s family and now she was out for blood.

**Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood Manor living room couch:**

So, Julian is now out of Macy life for now. She wonders if Macy knows that her and Harry created a lil one. She wonders what will happened to her niece. And what does it mean to be half Witch and half white Lighter. She already vowed to protect her niece at all cost. Maggie was worried to say the lease and Jordan saw this.

“Hey, Lets go for a walk. Get you out of the house for a few minutes.” Jordan says holding his hand out for Maggie to grab. She thinks for a few seconds and says screw it. She takes his hands and he pulls her off the couch. They leave a note on the table and head out for that walk.

**In Mel’s room:**

She has been feeling lonely for the past few days without Ruby. But if Ruby doesn’t want her witch side but want her human side. She rather be with someone, who can and will accept her for her. Jada is Half witch/Half white lighter. She thinks about Jada and wonders if she is alive. She secretly calls out her name Jada, I want you.

Macy had decided to check in on her younger sister. She is standing outside her door. Nervous on what the conversation might holds. ‘She and you will be fine darling. Just knock on the door and have that much needed conversation. I’ll be waiting in our room when your done.’ Harry says through their connection. Macy knocks on her sister’s door.

“Come in.” Mel says so ever softly. She’s been crying for hours. Wondering what is going on at the command center what it means for her and Ruby even though her heart is still with Jada in a way. Love life is so complicated. 

“Hey, I know this is a stupid question. But are you okay?” Macy ask knowing fully aware that she is not okay. Losing a loyalty of a person she had love is hard. Macy had lost that with Julian when she found out he works for the Faction.

Mel just break down and cries, she is not okay. Macy rush over to her to hold her comfort her. She feels her connection with her sister is getting stronger. “You’re better together, your difference are your strengths, and nothing is stronger than your sisterhood. Nurture that.” Macy replays that from last year when they were about fight Hunter and the Source of all Evil. Their mother came to them in that chamber form the book nook next to the dinning room area.

Mel cries her heart out in her sister’s lap. Which she has never done before. She wonders if this will bring them closer then ever. They have been off and at eachother throats since they met. She is new to the family and Their mother died and they gained a new sister. They never got a real chance to bond last year and barely gotten a chance this year. Things were moving fast, and secrets was kept from all of the three sisters. Macy is rubbing small circles on her sisters’ arm which is now cocooned around her face. Trying to hide her hurt and her pain.

“Why does it hurt to love and why does love hurt when you have to make the right decision.” Mel says out loud after letting it all out.

“You’re literally speaking to a person who just pulled her head out of her ass and went for the man she really wants. Mel. Love is love, it will always hurt no matter who and what the person is. What you do once that person shows you their true intent, colors, action is. You know what your heart feels.” Macy says continue to be confronting her sisters. 

“Your right Mace, I don’t know why we don’t talk like this way more.” Mel says she knows the reason why she didn’t like change and doesn’t handle it very well. All of the sisters that is the strength.

“We maybe because we hated eachother at the beginning. Now I think we have time to know eachother our likes our differences. I want that sister bond you have with Maggie.” Mel says still not letting her sister go anytime soon. Macy reaches out to Harry through their connection. ‘Take a nap, Mel and I are fine and having that much needed conversation you suggested we have. I love you Harry.’ Macy says. She relaxes as she leans back on her sister’s headboard.

‘I love you both, take your time. I’m not going anywhere luv.’ Harry says shutting his side of the connection off for now till he feels need to know where she’s at. He’s learning a lot about their connections how it works. He needs to have conversation with Celeste and why Witches and White Lighters cannot be together.


	13. Let Me Go: Need's, Want's, and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy wraps up her time with her sister, much need sisterly talk the ones she has with Maggie. Harry and Macy has a slight conversation but little Harry comes out to play.

**Chapter 13:**

**In Mel’s room:**

Macy spent two hours talking to her sister Mel. They talked shop talk and men and women in their lives. She confessed to her sister her full power merging with Harry and that they can communicate with each other while one is in close proximity. Mel was worried what would happen if Celeste found out about the truth regarding her elder sister and her White Lighter. She confessed to Macy that she still has feelings for Jada and that she might end it with Ruby because of that. Macy had told her to follow her heart. Two hours in Mel fell a sleep and Mace allowed her to. She started to feel the pull the need to go to Harry. She gets up not waking her lil sister and exit her sisters’ room.

**Meanwhile in Harry’s and Macy’s Bedroom:**

Harry fell asleep after the first two hours, that his love spent with her younger sister. He knew that their time together would bring The Power of Three closer together. He felt her coming downstairs but still did not wake up. He would let her wake him up. He loved that about their relationship allowing one another to sleep and waking each other up when it was time to talk to each other.

“Harry” Macy says walking into their bedroom. He was sleeping on her side of the bed the side that has her smell. She found herself doing the same when he was not in their bed together. He didn’t answer dead asleep. She crawls on his side of the bed and wrap her arms around him, pulling herself closer to the man she loves. And boy she loves him with all of her heart. She has an idea that will wake him up slowly. ‘Ummm. I wonder where that ticklish spot is again. Maybe I should start here.’ She says through their mind melding powers. She starts to lift his shirt up and traces his sides ever so softly.

He moans, at her third attempt to wake him up. She knows she is closer to doing so. She gets bold, and reaches for his penis, cuffing him a bit. He’s awake now. She gets on top of him as he rolls on to his back giving her access to his body. She leans down to give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Why did you stop?” He half asked knowing full reason why she did her goal of waking him up was achieved.

“MMMM. You woke up and I wanted to talk to you.” She leans down kissing him on the lips more passionate each time they do it. She has not rolled off of him and he pulls her in tightly.

“I take your talk with Mel went well.” He says drawing circles on her back. She moans at a particular spot that he reaches which is right above her ass.

“Very well. We talked we forgave eachother and learned a lot about one another. It brought us closer.” She says pushing her body ever so slightly on top of him. She wants him bad.

“Is she going to be fine?” He asks as he pulls her shirt off of her. Exposing her breast. She works on pulling his shirt off exposing his very well-built chest and arms. She runs her hands down his chest ever so slightly over his stomach down towards his pants.

“With time, she will be. We need talk about what we let Celeste know about our power meddling together. I heard you thinking loudly about it. While I was having my sisterly bonding time with Mel.” Macy says kissing his neck trailing down to one of his nipples, she ever so lightly bites it.

“Talk later first--” He flips them over, she loves it when he loses control, specially when she finds his spot that makes him lose it.

“what did you have in mind Last of the White Lighters” She says to him looking at him, daring him to lose complete control and take her hard and fast.

“well since you asked so ever politely.” He pulls her pants down and starts to frantically kiss her body like he was going to explode at any time.

“You’re wearing too much clothing Mr. Greenwood.” She tugs at his pants want them off. He shakes his head. ‘In due time luv. First I want to play’ He says smirking at her. He kisses her neck and bites it. She moans at the assault on her neck. He moves down to her left breast and starts to suck and bite down on her nipple. While he is playing with her right one. Massaging it and getting it ready for its turn. Once she is bucking up and moaning his name. he starts to move down further to his prize.

She’s daring him to continue and he’s waiting for the words. “I’m waiting luv.” He says out loud. She rolls her eyes and knows “Harry, please.” ‘Please what luv’ he says through their connection. “Fuck me” She says ever so softly as he brushes his fingers across her clit. He starts to kiss her inner thighs ever taking his sweet, sweet time. 

He stops, she glares at him. ‘if you don’t start---’ He smirks knowing her trademark statement oh so very well. He plunges his tongue in her pussy and her hips immediately buck up wanting more than just his tongue. He holds her down as he continues his assault on ~~hers~~ , ~~their~~ , no, his pussy. She is undoubtedly his. She is reading his mind again and smirks at herself. She loves it when he claims what is his. After adding a third finger in her pussy, she screams his name out hoping her screams doesn’t wake up Mel. She cums when he adds his tongue to the mix. “Harry as much as I love your foreplay. I rather have something else in me.” She says grabbing his length which is still inside his boxers, he growls at the touch. ‘Not yet luv.’ He starts his assault again and she cums for the second time that afternoon.

With out a warning his throbbing hard dick plunges into her very wet, very tight pussy she muffles her screams of joy. He pins her hands above her head. She is completely under his control now. To which he very much loves to be. He doesn’t mind her losing control but right now, in this moment. There is something primal about his need for her. Something that is on his mind he needs her in a way that it’s the end of the world NEED.


	14. Let Me Go: Macy has a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Macy has the same premonition that Maggie has but it comes in a form of a dream. Which leaves her livid on what the future may holds for Her and Harry. Harry makes the decision to talk to Maggie.

**In Hacy’s Bedroom:**

They eventually fall a sleep with her in his arms holding her tightly. He thinks to himself on why he needed her the way he did. He drifts in and out of sleep and eventually does fall deeply asleep. She on the other hand is having a very vivid dream.

**In Macy Dream:**

“Mommy, where are you?” Her daughter asks, she knows where her mom is at but insist on this lil game they play every morning. While Macy was cooking breakfast. Her daughter Marisol was waking up in her room. The house expanded to more rooms magically as more guess came through. First Jordan and Maggie part of the manor started developing as their relationship did. Mel and Jada were together and had their own small like apartment within the manor. But they were all together including Marisol’s Father Harry. She muses at the fact that her and Harry are now married with two little girls. Marisol Marie Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood was the oldest of the two girls Mallorie Marie Vara-Vaugn-Greenwood was the youngest of the two. She was pregnant with her third daughter. Marry she called her daughter a mix of her name and Harrys name.

“I’m in the kitchen sweetheart.” Macy yells out to her older daughter. Marisol Orbs and yells out boo almost making Macy drop her plate of food for her daughter.

“Marisol Vara-Vaughn-“ Her daddy says not able to fully say his daughter’s name in anger when she did things like that. She was a natural at orbing and learning her two other powers. He knew when Mallorie came to the picture that his daughters would be the next generation of Charmed ones. The Elder book practically predicted it. They manage to get the Book of Shadows back too. Leaving it to the next generation of Charmed ones. 

“Yes, daddy” She says batting her eyes. At him knowing fully aware of her affects him. She has her daddy wrapped around her fingers.

“How many times have I told you to not orb while mommy is cooking breakfast. And how many times have I told you not to yell out boo.” Harry says crouching down to their daughter’s height. Marisol is a 7-year-old bubbly Charmed one and she knows what her powers can do and cannot do. Only difference between her mother’s sisters and hers is that her parents refuse to bind her powers.

“Only a million times daddy. Mommy I’m sorry that I almost ruined breakfast.” She says batting her eyes hopefully it will work on her mommy too.

“Not going to work this time. The next time you use your orbing powers to come downstairs we will have to bind your powers.” Macy says stroking her daughter’s cheek.

“Hey, when did you get back?” Macy says to her husband kissing him on the cheek. They had gotten married 9 years ago when the Faction was defeated, and Julian was destroyed as the Conqueror.

“Just a few moments ago. The new group of Elders are now making new rules, and such; had asked me for advice in all.” He says pulling her closer to him after she place her daughter’s plates on the table.

**In the presence time:**

Harry felt Macy move ever so slightly. She was dreaming he thought. Better not wake up his queen. He is fully aware that she could wake up at any time especially is the dream is livid one. He wonders what she is dreaming about and if they will have the chance to talk about it. With everything moving fast in their world and in the human world as well. He knows that they won’t get another chance to be like this in a long while.

“No, I don’t want this to end.” She says slowly waking up from her dream state of mind. She calls out a name he does not recognize. And makes a mental note to ask her about Marisol. The name she calls out several times. She is sounding frantic and he is now worried. He starts to wake her up completely in fear that she will hyperventilate during the dream.

“Macy, honey. Its time to wake up from your nap.” He says rubbing circles on her left arm. She starts to stir as she wakes up. He starts to kiss her forehead hoping that action will wake her up completely.

“Noooo… You Cannot have her, she’s a Charmed One.” Macy yells waking up in the process breathing heavy. He wonders who she is now talking about. Is she talking about the women Marisol? How is she a charmed one. This is a mind bottling question he has. And he will get answers to.

“Macy, darling you’re having a nightmare time to wake up.” He says kissing her ever so slightly on the lips hopefully it will wake her up. From her now nightmare. She does, eventually wake up. She’s now confused on where she is at. The dream she was having was all so real and Alister Caine was back taking their daughter away.

“Harry? Where is she, I need to good to her.” She says frantically. She still thinks she’s in the dream he thinks to himself.

“Who, Macy who do you need to go to?” He asks rubbing small circles on her back now.

“Marisol, our daughter. She was taken by Alister” Macy says now fully aware of her surroundings. Shit, it was just a dream a very vivid dream she thinks.

“Macy, it was a dream not real.” He says pondering what he should say next.

“Oh, God, it felt so realistic. It was like she was ripped from our hands and we were hopeless. I lost our daughter Harry.” She says now in full on tears reliving the dream like it was yesterday.

“Should we talk to Maggie about this dream and see if it’s our future trying to reach out to us?” He asks her, she doesn’t know what to do all she wants is for him to never let her go. She’s breathing normally now and starts to dose off to sleep again.

“Macy?” He recognizes the signs of her sleeping and he doesn’t let go of her. He will talk to Maggie when they wake up and preferably outside of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you all for the continue support and comments, kudos on my work. This was suppose to be a three chapter story but as you are well aware now its become a master piece.


	15. Let Me Go: Little Hacy's running around?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO Macy has the same dream as Maggie. Jimmy pays Julian an little visit in dream land. Julian Wants Macy all to him self.

Harry allowed Macy to sleep for a few more hours. He had gone downstairs to look for Maggie and Jordan. He found the note on the coffee table in the living room.

**_PO2 and White Lighter:_ **

_We went for a walk and will be back later. Will call you if we run into any trouble._

_Luv Maggie and Jordan._

He could not believe Macy had a dream about a daughter they would have in the future and that Alistair was alive. He didn’t get a chance to ask her how old their future daughter was in the dream and if it was Alistair Caine or a different Alistair. A lot was swarming in his head so much that it started to wake up Macy. ‘Love, you need to stop over thinking things. I’ll be downstairs in a little bit.’ Macy said through their connection.

He felt a calm come over him, he still has no clue how or why they were able to communicate through their connection and wonders if they should talk to Celeste about it. As he was thinking this Macy starts to rub his shoulders as she is standing behind him. He was sitting in his favorite chair. He moans as he she bends down to renew the hickey; she had left from earlier that day.

“As much as I would love to continue, we need talk.” Harry says guiding her towards his lap.

“I don’t know what the dream meant but it felt so real. So vivid, I lost our daughter Harry to Alistair. She was ripped right form our hands.” She starts to shake at thought of losing a daughter to a demon.

“It was not real, maybe we could ask Mag’s if she had a vision like you did in your dream. In the meantime, we will keep this part to ourselves and not tell Celeste about it. She already hates the fact that we are together and does not like it that she is not welcomed here.” Harry says he found as spot on her back to rub, to try and calm her down.

“I don’t want her anywhere near our family. Once this is over with the Faction and Julian, she needs to be gone like yesterday. She put us through so much pain and suffering and she just came into our lives. I don’t think we should tell her about the mind meld maybe we could ask her about why white lighters and witches are not allowed to be together. And why that rule was a “keeper” as she put it.” Macy says with as she leans down into her lap so she can drop her head on his shoulder.

**In their neighborhood Maggie and Jordan are walking around having a conversation about the vision she saw:**

“So, want to tell me about the vision you saw?” Jordan says she wonders how he was able to pick up on when she has a vision or premonition of some sorts. He’s getting to know her so much better than Parker did. So far, she does like him in a way that made her heart flutter when he was near.

“It was about Macy and Harry, they had daughter named Marisol. She had a mix of their powers and so full of life. She was near damn perfect. And a Charmed one.” Maggie says, she was worried for Harry and Macy. She wonders if Macy is pregnant now with their daughter. Wonders if its Julian but that was many Months ago in Aspen. She would have been showing by now. She shakes that thought out of her head.

“You need to get out of your head for once Maggie. I think you should have that sisterly conversation with Macy and Harry.” Jordan says grabbing her hand and pulling her closer missing the puddle she almost stepped in. They find their wat back the so-called empty lot that has her house cloaked.

They into Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood soon to be Chase manor. They spot Macy and Harry on his chair who is holding her. She was crying and Maggie was worried.

“Hey, Were back. What happened?” Maggie asked Harry knowing Macy is currently unable to talk right now.

“She had a dream that we had a daughter named Marisol and she was a charmed one taken by Alistair.” Harry says, Macy breathing evens out and she start to drift in and out of sleepiness. ‘Don’t worry I will talk to Maggie, fall asleep hon’ Harry says through their connection. He picks her up and lays her on the couch. He pulls a cover over her to keep her warm.

“She’s looks so exhausted. Did she say how old her daughter was when it took place, is it happening now.” Maggie was spiraling down the rabbit hole. She was wondering when her sister can now predict the future.

“No, no, I never gotten that far with the question. As you can see the dream took a lot out of her.” Harry says. He wonders what is happening to his love of his life. What all of this means.

“Jordan, can you go to the store and get something for me?” Maggie ask and writes down what she needs ‘I need a pregnancy test two of them a digital one and a non-digital one. Bring it back and place it in my room. When she wakes up her and I will have a talk.’ Thank you. “Thank you sweety.

“Maggie what was that all about?” Harry says doesn’t like the fact she can read his mind but can’t read hers. But he can read her sisters mind like a open book.

“All in due time Harry, why don’t you orb Macy into your bedroom. I’ll meet you upstairs.” Maggie says, he doesn’t like where this is going. All he cares about is the safety of his love of his life.

**Meanwhile at Safe Space:**

Julian is now wondering where is Macy and her sisters hiding. He knows she’s a Charmed one and wonders why they still cannot get into the damn Command Center Safe Space. He wants Macy all to himself but knows if he gets her his life could be in danger from the Magical community. What about this Harry guy who looks a lot like Jimmy? Jimmy is a Dark Lighter, maybe Harry is a White Lighter or something like that. His mind is going at a million thoughts per second. He wants her back in his arms and knows that its not going to happen.

“Touch her and you’ll die.” Jimmy appeared out of no where some how he was able to reach Julian while he was in the Jar. Maybe he’s not in the Jar anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is well you know... Hehehe thank you for all of the comments, kudos and traffic to my story. I do appreciate it.


	16. Let Me Go: Jordan and Julian talk Macy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an interesting chapter. Julian and Jordan talk Macy and Maggie and Her white Lighter have a conversation with Jordan about Julian.

**Still in Safe Space:**

Julian decided to go for a walk and head to the store down the street. He spots Jordan in the store and wonders why is he buying two pregnancy tests. The time that Julian spent at Safe Space he knows that Maggie and Jordan are close also there’s, Harry a friend of the girls. Who could be their white Lighter? He is trying to put all the pieces together.

“Hey, Its Jordan, right?” Julian ask fully aware that it is Jordan. Jordan looks at Julian eye balling him like dude. You have know clue, who you just pissed of about a week ago. Jordan is thinking about playing nice with Julian.

“Yes, its Julian from the party? Macy ex-boyfriend?” Jordan says wondering how he would react to that last statement. Fact: Jordan hates Julian just as much as the Charmed ones did. Not enough like Macy does. Macy is the older sister whose true love of her life was held captive by the man standing in front of him.

“Let’s stop with the pretenses. Who is the pregnancy test for?” Julian cut straight to the subject at hand. Is Macy Pregnant the last time they had sex was Aspen so she would have been 5 months.

“Its really none of your business. We know, you know who the girls are, and we also know that you had a friend of theirs held captive in your labs. I will say this one-time Julian. Stay away.” Jordan says hoping Julian gets the point. Macy does not want anything to do with him after Harry was kidnapped and almost killed by potential love.

“I have the right to know if Macy is pregnant.” Julian says knowing this will piss off Jordan. First this Parker guy is a Demon hell bent on getting Maggie back and now Julian who wants Macy back as his prize. Jordan thought never going to happen.

“If she was, she’s only a week pregnant, and you’re not the father of her baby.” Jordan basically told Julian that Harry Greenwood is the father of Macys unborn child. He pieced it all together the dream that Macy had the premonition that Maggie had. Maggie asking him to go get the tests.

“Who is her baby father?” Julian has some nerve asking him this question.

“None of your business Julian. Leave the sisters alone if you know what’s best for you.” Jordan walks away and remembers Maggie telling him if heeds an escape call Harry.

“Harry” He yells with panic in his voice. Jordan waits for Harry to meet him around the corner,

Harry was reluctant in leaving Macy side, but he knows if Jordan is Calling his name he could be in trouble. He reaches her through their connection. ‘Jordan is needed me right now, I will be right back, luv.’ And just like that he orbed where Jordan was.

“You called?” Harry says with slight panic in his vice.

“We have a problem.” Jordan says with panic in his voice as well. He wonders how much he should be talking. He has no clue if Julian followed him and or if he is listening to their conversation.

“What is the issue?” Harry asks. Giving Jordan time to answer him or not or asked to be orbed back the Manor.

“Julian saw me at the store, he wanted to know why I was buying what Maggie asked me to buy. I told him it wasn’t his business. I don’t feel comfortable talking about this here. I left but didn’t watch to see if he was following me. We should head back.” Jordan says with out a warning Harry grabs him and orbs them back to the Vaughn-Vera-Greenwood manor.

“Maggie.” Both Jordan and Harry call out, for the youngest Charmed one. She ran downstairs to the two people yelling her name.

“We have a problem. Julian saw me buying the pregnancy test and asked if it was for Macy. I told him it was none of his business and to back off.” Jordan says to his future love of his life.

“No, no, no. This cant be good. He’s going to stop at nothing to find out if Macy is pregnant or not. I should of went to the store myself. Macy’s still asleep by the way. I checked on her on the way down.” Maggie looks at Harry with her last part of her statement. Harry felt a slight relieve on her last comment. He needs to keep her safe. If Macy is pregnant with their daughter, he would protect ~~her~~ Them at all cost.

“Tried to shoot him down with the fact that Harry could be the father with out naming him as the father. I told him to stay away form her and her sisters. Hopefully, he will take that warning and not look for y’all.” Jordan says knowing that Julian will stop at nothing to look for them now since he thinks Macy is pregnant with his child.

“No, He’s not going to stop.” Harry says. Now worried if they should move the house or not or if he should confront Julian himself. At this thought he could feel Macy waking up. ‘No, you will not go and confront him alone. We do this together. And hold that thought I’m coming downstairs.’ Whenever one of them thinks about going in rouge the other is highly alerted now. She wonders if this is a part of their connection, whatever that means.

“Macy is on her way down.” Harry say, wonders how the two people will react to his statement and how he knows she is coming down now.

“Wait you guys can read eachother mines duh. So, whatever you were thinking she woke up and told you something.” Maggie stated. He knew she was smart in her own way Marisol her mother raised two of the three brilliant girls.

Harry blushed at this thought, they could have full on conversations without the world around them knowing about it, well except Maggie, who can pick up on thoughts and feelings. Which he was okay with her being the only one right now knows the depth of how their powers have merged together. He is worried about what Julian will do if Macy is pregnant and understands his new position in the family dynamics.

“Harry, Get out of your head.” Maggie says looking at her future brother in laws. It seems to be the theme for fivesome. Always getting in their head and not speaking out what they are thinking when the other is in the room. She could very well be his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well is Macy pregnant or not? we will find out in Chapter 17... Thank you all for your continue support comments and kudos its fuling this epic story between the Charmed Ones and protectors.


	17. Let Me Go: Positively Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Macy is Pregnant, Macy is Pregnant. Dun dun dun..... Harry is the father of course no amount of DNA test will prove he's not.

“We just got you back. You are not talking to my ex alone. And why is everyone thinking I’m pregnant just because Maggie had a premonition and I had a dream like premonition doesn’t mean I’m pregnant” Macys mind was going at a high-speed rate. Maggie felt this strongly and placed a hand on her shoulder as to calm her down with her powers. Macy relaxed at this and Harry went to her side as to catch her if she would to fall.

“Well, we can find out. I asked Jordan to grab a few pregnancy tests.” Maggie says hoping her sister will take the test. She wants lil nieces and nephews to be running around the house. She would make a great Aunt and hopefully mother one day.

“Why don’t you take your sister upstairs to the bathroom and allow Jordan and I to get some understanding on Julian’s take in all of this.” Harry says hoping Macy will say yes and get out of the room. He wonders how she would feel if he cut off the connection they have while they go find Julian to send a message to him. ‘You know I can read your mind and I read all of your thoughts just now. No, you are not going to this Harry. I just got you back and I don’t want to lose you.’ Macy says looking irritated as fuck. She hates when he goes rouge and she wants him here when they find out if she is pregnant with his child.

“As long as you stay here, I want to be able to tell you if I am pregnant or not.” Macy says with pleading eyes. She wants him to stay put and will do a binding spell on the house if needed. She also knows he could break through tat spell with his White Lighter powers. ‘When you are here, I feel safer, when your gone I feel like my world is falling apart. Please stay here and we’ll tell Julian off in person together.’ Macy says hoping Harry gets the point now. No matter what she wants to see the look on Julian’s face when she reveals the nature of her powers and the nature of her relationship with ~~their~~ , her White Lighter.

“Okay, I will stay for you.” Harry says, wondering how Jordan will feel when he breaks the promise of “staying here for you”. He wonders if he should go to the command center or not but knowing Macy, she would not approve of him talking to the Dark Lighter Jimmy alone. What they do not know is that Jimmy has been busy threatening Julian all by himself.

“Okay, so since we got a plan what we’re going to do. Macy lets go upstairs.” Maggie says dragging her older sister up to the upstairs bathroom. They peak in Mel’s room to see she is still sleeping. They make a mental note to tell her first before telling the boys about the test results. ‘stay here Harry.’ She says to her man through their connection.

“Don’t worry, I’ll kick his ass if he leaves the house.” Maggie says winking back to her soon to be brother in-law.

“I’ll Join in.” Jordan says while checking Maggie out. He loved this side of her and wonders if he should ask her out.

**In the upstairs bathroom:**

“Could you wait outside as I pee on these to invasive pregnancy test.” Macy says hoping her sister will do what she asks. Maggie leaves the bathroom and stands right outside the door. She can hear her sister peeing on the two-pregnancy test and hopes she is. 

“Can I come in now?” Maggie says impatiently.

“Yes, now we have to wait for three minutes. I hate waiting, I bet there was a pregnancy test in the Book of Shadows.” Macy says knowing that they both misses the Book of Shadows it was their family’s legacy and it was destroyed by Jimmy.

“So, want talk about the dream you had and why it took a lot out of you?” Maggie as knowing fully aware why it did take a lot out of Macy. She could very well be pregnant, and her daughter or son is already showing signs of magic. She wonders if that what it was like for their mother when she had all three girls.

“Her name was Marisol Marie Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood she was about 7 years old. Her sisters name was Mallorie Marie Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood she was about 4 years old. Marisol was taken and not Mallorie. She was ripped right out of our hands and it felt like the world was closing in on us. We’ve experience losses Maggie and grief but nothing like this. It was so real and so vivid that I thought it actually happen. I wanted to get our daughter.” Macy was relieving the dream and spiraling out of control. It took Maggie to calm her down. She felt Harry’s need to come to Macy and told him through their connection she got this. 

“It was not real; besides, we got the Power of Three and two very handsome men downstairs willing to protect us at all cost. Not only that over half or at lease all of the Magical community would bend over backwards for us.” Maggie says with a smile. She knows this is true she’s seen the future already but can’t explain why she couldn’t see the future regarding her family.

“It doesn’t matter, I will kill anyone who touches our family. I just don’t know if I am ready to be a mother.” Macy finally admits that she is not ready to be a mum. ‘You’ll make a perfect mother, luv.’ Harry's says through their connection. Hoping this will calm his future wife down. ‘I can’t be your future wife unless you propose to me’ Macy says. Harry forgot that they could read each other’s thoughts and emotions. ‘In due time luv, in due time.’ Harry says smirking.

“Looks like the first test is ready. Are you ready to find out if you’re a mum or not?” Maggie says regardless if she is ready she is here to catch her sisters emotions if she spirals down or up.

“Let’s find out.” Macy says not wanting to waste anymore minutes waiting.

**_Test number 1:_ **

_Pregnant: Positive_

**_Test number 2:_ **

_Pregnant: two lines=Positive_

Macys faints and Harry rushes up the stairs to his love. Maggie catches her sister in time before she was able to hit her head on anything.

“What the hell happen” Harry says, and doesn’t understand why Maggie is smiling ear to ear.

“Well, your going to be a daddy.” Maggie says bursting out in laughter. So much for Keeping Mel in the loop first she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Julian will feel once he finds out that Macy was so quick to move on and also thank you for continue support, comments kudos and traffic to my-story. I do truly Appreciate it


	18. Let Me Go: Harry and Macy talk baby and Jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Jimmy pays Julian an Visit to warn him to stay away, Macy wakes up and Harry and her have a baby talk.

“You’re going to be a daddy” Maggie said to him hours ago. Its been five hours Macy was still ‘passed out’ and or sleeping off the exhaustion that occurred over the past few weeks. Maggie allowed her future brother in law to pick up her sister and bring her to their bedroom. Mel woke up during the commotion and was told that Macy is indeed pregnant with Harry’s baby. What she wasn’t told was that Julian saw Jordan buying pregnancy test. Harry barely left Macy’s side other then to use the bathroom time and time again. He as going to be a father again.

His son has died at the rightful age of 90 years old. It was weeks after Mel and him went figure out why Harry was the way Harry was. Harry placed a well protective hand over Macy’s stomach and wonders what will happen to their baby. Weather their baby would be a boy or girl. Will their baby be a Charmed one? ‘Harry, Get out of your head.’ Maggie said through the connection they share. He has two women in his head at all times. One was the love of his life the other one was a bubbly little sister he always wanted. Abigail got into his head and he didn’t like it one bit. Speaking of the half breed he wanted to check her in a way that will let her know he is off limits.

“Seriously Harry, Get out of your head. She will be fine and so will your baby. As for Abigail we will deal with her in due time. But for the love of Magic get out of your head. I know this may be overwhelming for you. But have that talk with my sis.” Maggie says knowing he was spiraling out control with the inner thoughts he was having. She placed and hand on his shoulders hopefully giving him some calming down feeling check.

“Thank you, Mag’s, all of this is just happening so fast. Our relationship.” He says looking down at Macy. “Julian being the bad guy, Celeste trying to rip us apart. Being a father again. I just don’t want to screw this up.” Harry was indeed worried and now being a father of half white lighter and witch or wizard. He didn’t know what to do to keep them safe. And on Magic itself he will do anything to keep his family safe.

**At Safe Space:**

Julian was livid, could one of the sisters be pregnant? If so who. He didn’t have to know who. He just needed confirmation. He rested his head on his desk trying to figure out his next move to get Macy alone with out her sister and with out their White Lighter he suspects that is what Harry is since Jimmy is a Dark Lighter.

“Julian… Julian…. I told you to stay away from Harry and Macy. I tend to make your life hard, once I’m free from the binding magic that is surrounding me.” Jimmy said with a smirk on his face. He was still trapped in the binding spell all he had to do is convince the Elder witch Celeste to remove it and allow him to run free. He loved Macy but not in the way his White lighter brother did. That is something even he wont mess with.

“How are you talking to me?” Julian ask, tying to figure out how Jimmy got out of the bottle and why he is now threatening him

“That is for me to know and for you to never find out. I am warning you; you touch a hair on her head. Her white lighter lover will be the last person you should be worried about. I will make your life a living hell Conqueror.” Jimmy says hopefully the American Bloke will get the point. That Macy is off limits to him and his family.

Julian got the point, but he will get to Macy and they will have the talk. Weather he keeps his promises of keeping his hands off her well. That is something he will think about.

**Back at the Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood soon to be Chase manor:**

Macy felt like she has been hit by a bus, figuratively speaking. She is pregnant and with Harry’s baby. The dream makes a lot of sense now. Speaking of Harry, she can feel his hand protectively over her stomach. She doesn’t want to wake up from this peaceful rest, she’s been able to have. He’s so protective of her already, she can imagine him being protective of their baby. ‘Love, I can hear you thinking and you’re awake, open them eyes for me so I can be sure you’re fine.’ She feels Harry speaking to her through their connection.

“MMM. What happened?” She tries to play dumb knowing she probably passed out from the news of her being pregnant.

“Well, since you asked. You passed out and I caught you. Mr. Protective here carried you to your bedroom.” Maggie says waving her pointer finger towards Harry and her when speaking on him being protective in all. “It’s cute really though but the two of you need to get out of your heads. I’m going to head downstairs and head to Safe Space with Mel and Jordan to Speak with Celeste about a way to Stop Julian. You two talk.” Maggie says walking out of the room knowing the two lovers needs to talk out what is happening between the two of them.

“So, were pregnant.” Macy says pinning Harry’s hand tighter around her stomach. She was glad that it was him that gave her a child and wonders what he wanted.

“I want this, Macy. I really do but with everything is going on with the Faction, Julian, Jimmy, and Celeste. Few people only needed to know about you being pregnant. A half White Lighter and Witch and or wizard? That is something that the Faction aka Julian would want to get their hands on.” Harry said he was worried, and she knew all of this. Which is partially why she passed out. Her mind was going a million miles per second and she did not know what this meant for the Magical community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kudos comments and reading. I'm on my 10th time re watching S2 and boy i love this show.


	19. Let Me go: Plans are made and threats too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So plans are made and threats are too. who are our two most protective pair in all of human and magical kind too?

**Hacys bedroom:**

“I know you do, and so do I. We will deal with everyone in due time. First let’s head to the command center so we can get caught up on whatever they’ve already planned. We need to speak with Jimmy to see what he knows and why he is willing to help us. No one needs to know about us being pregnant, especially Celeste. She’s the last person along with Abigail I want knowing about our baby.” Macy says as she was speaking, she could feel his anxiety, over everything. That is something shell talk to her lil sister about alone. She felt his arms tighten around her when ever she spoke of Celeste and Abigail. Something she will talk to him later about now they go to plan and beat the Faction; Julian and his Aunt is going down if they think they could get away with hurting the Magical community, Good or bad.

“I just don’t want to have anything happen to you, I want you to stay safe on the missions and check in with me when you can. I don’t know what I will do if something happens to you and the baby.” He says and she sighs, let the protectiveness start she thinks to herself. “I rather be protective then not. You are my life, my world now and our baby is just an icing on the cake.” He says kissing her cheek she turns her head ever so slightly and kiss him deeply o the lips.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” She says, she starts to kiss him deeply again and he is responding to her as usual.

“You know we will never find out what the rest of our family is planning if we continue this. We have all the time in the world to make love with eachother.” He says pulling her in for another deep kiss. “First we shower then we head to the Command center.”

They go and take that shower, but one thing leads to another and they wind up having shower sex. The best thing about being only a week pregnant is that she was very sensitive. And they may or may not have levitated themselves in the show as they were having sex. They eventually came out and he took his sweet time drying her off. They both get dress and head to the command center. ‘

**At the Command Center:**

“Ah, Princess and the Prince finally arrive” Jimmy Says, smirking and hoping to piss off her white lighter. Harry was about to rush over and place a well place hand on Jimmy’s throat, the only thing stopping him right now has her hand in his and a glare that speaks volumes.

“You, stop.” She says pointing to Jimmy and Macy turns to Harry “You control yourself. He’s only doing this so you two can go after eachother.” ‘Keep your feelings in check, remember what you we agreed on’ she continues through their connection.

“You know its rude to have side conversations. Not like I already know what you are talking about.” Jimmy says, she lets go of Harry’s hand and walks over to Jimmy.

“So, then you know it wont work. Antagonizing him. So, stop trying to. Or, you’ll have a very piss off witch to deal with.” She says, Jimmy gulps and nods his little pretty head. The only difference between Harry and Jimmy is that they are about two feet apart form eachother Harry being taller. So when Macy made that threat she was literally towering over him. But what she does not know is that he approves of the relationship she is having with his other half. Only to piss of the woman that made them.

“This is why White Lighters and Witches are not sup-“Celeste was cut off by Mel.

“If you continue to head down that road about them two” Mel says pointing to her sister and future brother in law “not belonging together, you can leave that way.” She says pointing to the door knowing that it will lead straight to enemy hands. “If you value your life, I would shut the fuck up now, if I were you.” She continues. She wonders if her sister and Harry made the decision on letting Celeste know about her pregnancy. She got confirmation form Macy shaking her had no.

“Now that we got that cleared up. We got to catch you up on the plans.” Maggie says knowing that Harry will not like using Macy as bait, but it’s the only plan that works with out the Faction and Julian getting suspicious about it.

**Thirty minutes later Harry was fuming:**

“Absolutely not! Out of the question. He wants you specifically for your powers and you want to agree to be bait. At the protection of my dark lighter” Harry was beyond pissed that she would even agree to that but what they don’t know is that Jimmy has been telling Julian if he hurts her in away he’s going to rouge and kill everything and one involved.

“What other bight ideas you have Harry? Cause the way I look at this if Julian decides to take either of my sisters Jimmy wouldn’t care less.” She says looking at Jimmy and getting conformation that he would indeed care about the sisters being taken. She was shocked to see that.

“She’s right Harry, She’s our bait and you just have to trust that Jimmy boy here will not let anything happen to the love of your life.” Maggie says knowing very well what Jimmy felt and why. Harry at this point ask everyone to leave the command center.

“Celeste you are only welcome unless we invite you in. You are welcome for now but if you continue to try to break Macy and me up, you’ll be right back here with Jimmy and Ruby.” Harry says hoping she will comply. She nods her head in agreement. The gang head back to the manor to allow Macy, Harry and Jimmy to talk out what their plans are and weather they should tell Jimmy that she is pregnant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for continue to support my story. i do appreciate it.


	20. Let Me Go: Anger issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, we know the kids have anger issues. will Macy and Harry be able to calm the fuck down? Will Jimmy be able to stay in check when it comes to Julian and Celeste?

**At the Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood soon to be Chace manor:**

“Where does he give off giving me orders?” Celeste was fuming and speaking out of turn two of the Charmed ones was pissed that she was acting like a spoiled little brat.

“First of all, Celeste you put our lives in danger not once but twice. You had every chance in the book to apologize to us, to him and to them about the way you did things, but yet you still think everything is about you?” Maggie says daring her to say she was wrong about everything she just stated. She did not want to reveal that Harry and Macy was expecting a baby. She sang in her head.

**At the Command Center:**

“Will one of you two start talking; cause the silence is deafening.” Macy says pacing a hole in the command center. She knew one or both of them were pissed off that she would use herself as bait for Julian and the Faction. What she wants to know why Jimmy after months of trying to seduce her is now on their side.

“I for one don’t like the idea of you using yourself as bait.” Jimmy says make the two people who hates him stop in their tracks. “What, I like the idea of you two pissing off the elder in the room. Besides, I’ve already made it known to Julian if you” He points to Macy “Get hurt he would have more then just Witches to deal with.” Jimmy says and he knew that Harry now know why he was on their side.

“Why are you so keen on helping us?” Macy says not realizing that Harry made a protective step in front of her as she went to the containment spell.

“The pure satisfaction of pissing of Celeste and Julian. I would die for you Macy. Or did you two forget” Jimmy Says pointing at himself and Harry “We are the same person so to speak. Light and Dark separated because of Celeste.” Jimmy says and it dawns on Harry, He knows.

“So, you know she’s pregnant with MY child?” Harry wanted confirmation that Jimmy indeed knows that she is now having his baby. He put emphases on mine to get through Jimmy’s head that she’s off limits to him period.

“Yes, I know. I knew the moment you were panicking. So I made a little visit to Julian in his dream scape and let him know if he lays one hand on her” Jimmy says pointing to Macy “he would have more then just witches who will come after him.” Jimmy finished. It makes sense now to Macy hopefully sense to Harry no need to have a side conversation with him since Jimmy would know about it.

“So, can we leave the testosterone outside please? We don’t need in house fighting on missions. Keep both of your emotions in check. I don’t need to let you both know If anything happens to our baby, I wouldn’t be able to forgive you both mostly forgive myself. Besides Jimmy knows I only have eyes for you Harry.” She says turning him around to face her. Hopefully allowing him to see she was telling the truth. It’s been months since she had lied to him on why She chosen Jimmy at the time over him but now he knows that she is his and only his.

He took this moment to kiss her deeply. ‘Head back to the manor. I Would like to have a conversation alone with him.’ Harry says ‘okay don’t be making any suicide pack with out me. I love you and if anything happens to you.’ Macy says she’s worried about what they would talk about with her not being in the same room. ‘Shh. Nothing will luv. I love you too.’

**Harry and Jimmy talk:**

They just stairs at eachother for a while and nothing to say but lots to say. He doesn’t know where to start. Thank you for changing your mind about going after Macy. What’s your end game? Harry Ask himself.

“So, since you send her back home to talk to me. Talk.” Jimmy says wondering what his other half wants to talk to him about,

“What’s your end game? You spent months trying to seduce Macy, now you can’t have her? What is your end game?” Harry says knowing he’s going to spiral if Jimmy doesn’t say the right thing here.

“My End game is to end Celeste and move on. With whom, I don’t know. But know this I do care that you two are together it pisses off the elder witch immensely.” Jimmy says with a smirk on his face. He knows that Harry would kill him in a heartbeat, but it wouldn’t kill him. Some how some way they are connected, and neither can be killed.

“If anything, and I do mean anything happens to Macy during all of this. I will end you permanently. I don’t know how, and I don’t know when. But she will be your responsibility so will our baby. They get hurt with your protection You die.” Harry says moving over the command center control board. He see’s Ruby and Celeste coming back form the manor. They felt unwelcomed their and he wonders what happened.

“Macy, kicked us out.” Ruby says “I stood up for Celeste. Can someone tell me why everyone hates her so much?” She asked.

“Why don’t you ask the person you’re standing next to. I told you before Celeste if anything happens to Macy. I will end you permanently and I’m not the only one in this room who feels the same way I do.” Harry says looking at Jimmy. Celeste was fucked. She knows that two of the three Charmed ones would end her, but she had no clue that Dark and Light would merge together and team up.

**At the Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood soon to be Chase manor:**

Harry portal to the house, he needed to see Macy like yesterday. He wonders what conversation she had with Celeste that made her kick them out of the manor again. Macy felt his panic and rushed to him. ‘We need to talk. Alone.’ She says.

“What the hell happened?” Harry asked not listening to her at this point. Celeste was a dead woman.

“We need to talk alone. Period. No eyes no ears just us.” Macy says, hoping everyone in the room will understand this is a conversation between them that they need to have. ‘Celeste is not a dead woman yet.’ She says through their connection.

“So, um. Jordan, you said you wanted to talk about something with me upstairs?” Maggie says knowing that them two needed to talk alone to. Trying to figure out what to do about her and Jordan’s pending relationship. Would it be smart to start one now? She forcibly dragged Jordan upstairs and looked back at her sister and bother ‘You too need to work out on your Anger issues, that was unnerving.’ Maggie said to the both of them through their unique connection.

“I’ll go up to the attic to see if there’s another spell book that could bring back the Book of Shadows.” Mel says knowing she’s looked through the entire book collection about that already and twice over. But the anger that is building up between them two is indeed unnerving what she doesn’t know that Maggie already picked up on it and she wonders when she will be able to communicate between everyone. She hates being left out.

Macy and Harry do not hear them, all they could do is look at eachother fuming over what happened between her and Celeste and him and Jimmy. Neither taking an eye off of one another nor caring that 3 of the 5 people that was standing in the living room have now gone upstairs. The last time She was mad at Harry this much was when she saw him Kissing Abigail back. The night it dawned on her that she too had feelings for him. The last time He was this mad at her, was when she questioned his loyalty to her and basically told her to got Aspen to be with Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for continuing to read and write comments and leave kudos. Like i said before This was suppose to be a 3 chapter fic but shit happens and now 20 chapters later i cannot stop writing.


	21. Let Me Go: Command Center Disappears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well lots of surprises in this chapter.

**At the Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood soon to be Chase manor:**

They stare at eachother for another five to ten minutes. She was wondering why he was mad and then it dawned on her. Celeste. She knew why she was mad at him for being protective before a mission. And telling Jimmy that he will find a way to end him if anything happens to her and the baby. ‘Can we move to our bedroom. Please’ Macy was pleading with him so they could have some privacy. ‘Harry.’ She walks over to him placing a gentle hand on his arm. He nods yes. She takes his hand and proceeds to walk upstairs.

She lights the privacy candle and let the spell complete itself. She nudges him over their bed straddling his lap. Making him look her into her eyes.

“So, Telling Jimmy you will end him if anything happens to us” As she places her hand over their baby. “Would ultimately end you. I. Can. Not. Lose. You. Now. Harry. You are my everything. Our everything. We need you now more then ever.” She looks him in the eyes willing him to understand that she needs him, they need him. Their family needs him.

“I know, I got mad. That he now wants to protect you and our baby. I asked him what his end game was, and he did not not know. Which scares me to death. Macy, I love you and our baby. I was just doing what any father would.” Harry says he flips her over on her back.

“I know. I felt your anger and anxiety before your portal home.” Macy pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

“What did Celeste say to piss you off. I felt yours too which is why I rushed home. Not only that Ruby said there as a fight or argument between her and Mel.” Harry Says siting up while pulling her closer.

“She asked me in not a subtle way to end things with you. I wanted to rush over to her and couldn’t because Mel and Maggie were giving me death stares. They got close to her and told her to head back to the command center. If she knew what was best for her. Ruby and Mel are over they had another fight about Celeste and why she always took her side.” She said she was shaking at this point. Why was that elder trying to break her and Harry up? She thought to herself she didn’t want to leave the man she loves.

“Stay out of your head, I can read it more now. Even if were several hundred feet away.” He says kissing her forehead. “They were right to protect you. Celeste is an elder and if she got close to you, she could have figured out you were expecting.” He circled his arm tighter around her unshown belly. She places her arm over his the one he just tightens around her stomach.

**In Maggie and soon to be Jordan’s room:**

“So, do you think they are spewing out anger in the living room?” Jordan says, Maggie laughs, she shakes her head no. And he wonders how she knows.

“I have a connection with my future brother in law and sister. I don’t know how and what that mean for the five of us. But hopefully we can all have that connection to tap in.” She says staring into his eyes. She thinks now is the time to ask him if he wants her. “So, umm at the party we both said that were just people who works with eachother and—” She was cut off with a kiss from Jordan. 

“Does that answer your question?” He says, she pulls him in for another passionate kiss and he moves on top of her. She nods her head yes. And they laydown facing eachother.

**In the attic:**

Mel was spiraling out of control. She broke up with Ruby officially in front of everyone. Is this what she wanted though? Ruby didn’t want to be apart of this life. And she still not over Jada. Where was she and is, she okay. And Just when she was thinking about the Half-White Lighter and Witch.

“Miss me much?” Jada said wearing her usual all black outfit. Mel was dumbfounded to how Jada was here in Seattle, Washington of all places. She didn’t care at this point. To have her back in her life meant the world to her. She rushed or ran over to Jada and place a steaming hot kiss on her lips.

**In Hacy’s Bedroom:**

“I can’t help to be in my head. You know scientist remember?” He pushes Macy on to her back. “I know.” He kisses her soundly and she moans loudly. Both are glad that the privacy candle is still lit. She instinctively wraps her legs around him pulling him impossibly closer. He suddenly remembers she’s pregnant and pushes himself up off her stomach in fear of hurting their baby.

She shakes her head. “Now, who needs to get out of his head.” Macy says pulling him back on top of her. “You will not hurt us; besides, I want this. Don’t make me ask you twice Harry.” She says wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. He understood that last request and started to kiss her passionately. She claws at his shirt which she wants off now.

Once off, he works getting her shirt off. He kisses her again and moving to her spot on her neck. The one that makes her do what ever he wants her to do. He moves down to his two breast and start to suck, bite and twist. She buckles up grinding her pelvis into his penis. He knows what it doing to her and shakes his head. ‘in due time luv.’ He works the other breast just like before. He works his way down her belly button.

**At Safe Space:**

Julian is throwing glasses around the old coffee shop. He’s furious that Macy is pregnant, and the baby is not his. He remembers that they used a condom when they were together that one night. The night he told her about a car crash that killed most of his family except him and his sister. He wants that baby, and his or her powers. Having a charmed one powers and Jimmy, what he called him a White Lighter. He knew that guy had more then just friendly feelings for Macy and it angered him even more. Did she really play him and if so why? What did she know about the Black Amber and what was the reason for them to protect it?

Just as he was in deep thought. One of his lacky’s come in.

“Sir, the room we are trying to get through disappeared.” His lacky told him.

“What. Do. You. Mean?” Julian was pissed off.

“It’s not there, we were getting close to accessing it and it just magically disappeared.” His lacky said. Knowing that Julian was already pissed off about something this would just throw him into a bit of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all one more time for youre likes, kudos, comments and what nots. Julian gets enraged. Command Center is gone. What will happen to the five-some soon to be six-some?


	22. Let Me go: Spiraling emotions and confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Julian is pissed, Harry and Macy has some alone time. Mag's has a dream like vision and Jordan and Harry have a "bortherly" talk.

**At Safe Space:**

“Find it. We need that Black Amber.” Julian says to his lacky. He was furious that the one room that he needed to get into was gone. Where did it go and how did it disappear? He thought to himself. He needed to have Mace here. To Explain everything. Where is it? He continues to spiral down the rabbit hole.

He knows his aunt would be most pissed of as he is right now. He needs find her now and tell her what had happened. He also needs to find Macy too. Where was she hiding at and why hasn’t they attacked this place yet. He wonders if he she was good witch or a bad one. Is there such a thing?

**In Hacy’s Bedroom:**

He worked his way down to her belly button, gases at her eyes getting permission to move further down to his prize. She rolls her eyes ‘if you don’t finish—’ through their connection. He smirks and yanks her leggings down and realize she was not wearing any underwear. He quirks an eyebrow at her. She rolls her eyes again. He smiles and starts to kiss her inner thigs the spots he knows will get her thrashing about.

One thing she loved about Harry when they were having sex, was that he was very thorough in oral sex. She loved it when he took his time on ~~her~~ his pussy. Except he was taking time leaving love bites all over her inner thigs. She is turned on more then ever, so very wet. She almost levitates off the bed when he finally put his mouth over his pussy. He pinned her down and continuing his assault on the overly sensitive pussy that he was eating out.

She screams his name, shaking from a prolonged orgasm. He continues his assault on her pussy giving her another orgasm. Spreading her legs even further placing them over his shoulder. He’s not done, and she wants more then just his lips and fingers giving her orgasms. ‘Honey, you know what I need.’ She says through their connection. ‘I know give me a few more times.’ He smirks and shakes his head. The bossiness that his soon to be wife. He wonders when would be time to propose to her. And The look she is giving him now tells him ‘he better finishes’ before she takes matters into her hands.

He crawls back on top of her body reaching her lips, kisses her. She wraps her legs around his waist again. He positions his dick in her pussy and plunges into her. She bucks up, no she levitates of the bed this time he could not hold her down. She thinks to herself is this going to happen every time they have mind blowing sex. She’s going to cum and he is two. ‘just hold on I’m almost there.’ He says knowing she’s going to cum at any second now. She eventually does and that sends him over the top. He spills every last drop of his seed into her pussy. They come back down to the bed breathing heavily.

**In Maggie and soon to be Jordan’s room:**

Maggie starts to have a vison in her sleep. The vision is about Macy, and Harry. Going up against the Faction. She starts to toss and turn. She see’s Macy get tossed with one of the Faction’s resurrected magical creature. She screams her name. Tears are coming down her face. And she starts to thrash in her sleep. Jordan starts to wake up and realize Maggie is having another vision.

“Mags, Maggie. Margherita Vera.” Jordan says trying to calm down his girlfriend. She eventually wakes up startled and pissed off. She needed to see her sister. Now! Jordan stops her form getting up so quickly. “Hey, you just had a vision or a nightmare or both. It took me over five minutes to wake you up.” What ever you saw about Macy and Harry can wait.” Jordan says hopefully she will listen and lay back down.

“It’s just that I saw her get hurt. Badly. What if she dies during this mission what about their baby?” Maggie was spiraling out of control. Jordan kisses her on the lips as to calm her down. She relaxes in his arms and starts to dose off. She eventually goes back to sleep and once she does, he gets up to go find Harry and Macy. Specifically, Harry.

**In Hacy’s Bedroom:**

Jordan found Macy or he should say their bedroom. He knocks and waits for one of them to answer the door. ‘I’m not sure who it is but, I’ll get up to see. Stay in bed luv.’ Harry says through their connection, he kisses her lips and forhead. “In a Minute” he yells out. Macy is reluctantly letting him go. He blows out the privacy candle knowing that they don’t need it at this time. He goes put on his long pajama pants the one that Macy loves on him. He forgoes the shirt that goes with it. Which won’t hide the bite marks on his neck. He knows that those will be gone by the next day.

“Hey Jordan, what’s going on?” Harry ask looking a bit confused to why Jordan of all people would see out the new minted couple.

“Its Mags she had a dream or vision or both. I’m worried about her.” Jordan says and Harry knows something else is up but will not press it till later.

“Let’s go downstairs. I don’t want to wake up Macy.” Harry leaves their bedroom and closes the door behind him. He and Jordan walk downstairs to the living room. Jordan sits on one of the vintage chairs and Harry opts for the couch.

“What type of dream or vision do you think she had?” Harry ask wonders if they talked about it yet.

“I don’t know, she didn’t say. I had her go back to sleep. She was thrashing about and calling yours and Macy’s name. Harry what if she saw you and or Macy get killed or hurt?” Jordan says now he was worried about his new love of his life. The one currently sleeping in their future bed.

“Most likely she did, she’s an empath and psychic witch. In parts to why Macy, Myself and Maggie has a special connection. It happened the night that Macy and I officially became one. The women in this family, loves eachother deeply and their biggest fair is losing one another in battle. Celeste forced that reality on them when she did a spell to bring back the Power Of Three. Thank you for coursing her to go back to sleep. Her visions lately have been taking a tole on her. I have a question. What is your intention with Maggie?” Harry says knowing that the two are already together, but he can’t help the fact that he see’s the youngest Charmed One as his little sister.

“To keep her safe.” Jordan says knowing that he has no real power or does he. He knows that his one of his great parents was a witch hunter. He wonders why they decided to target witches. Was his mother a witch?

“I Can accept this answer. But hear me out: IF YOU HURT HER IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM. I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF.” Harry says with a flash of rage he has felt before. He knows Jordan would not intentionally hurt Maggie his little sister. But he couldn’t help seeing Jordan shock face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for kudos, likes comments and encouragements. Fair warning the next few chapters are graphic in nature.


	23. Let me Go: Jordan deep talk with Macy and Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was about Jordan getting to know Macy and Harry on a deeper level then just magic THe next chapter will be a bit graphic with acts of violence. Just a pre warning.

**In the Living Room:**

“I won’t do anything to hurt Mag’s in away shape or from. You have my word Harry.” Jordan says knowing the White Lighter can kill him in a blink of the eye.

“The sisters are my family. I only want what is best for all three of them including Macy. Especially now since she is expecting our first child together. Jordan, I know we haven’t known eachother long, but I would like you to be our baby’s God Father.” Harry asks, Jordan was shocked and happy that Harry would trust him, them the family with his and Macy’s child.

“I know what you mean, Mag’s and I just agreed to try what ever it was that we were both feeling. Although we haven’t gotten to what you and Macy have, but I want to get there at our own pace.” Jordan says knowing the year has brought heart ache to Mag’s and the cost of that was Parkers fault. That half demon and his half sister brought most of the pain to the sisters. And Jordan and Harry would like nothing to see them die. So, Jordan thought to himself.

**In the attic:**

Mel and Jada decided it was best that no one knew that she was back. Jada reluctantly went into hiding again, this time she knew Mel’s number and where the house went. She kisses Mel passionately and wishes her luck in defeating Julian and the Faction. Mel feels like she’s going to break, but she doesn’t, knowing that Jada is safe from the Faction and the pending battle.

**In Hacy’s Bedroom:**

Macy starts to stir after sleeping for 3 hours straight. She feels for Harry immediately and wakes up startled to see that he’s not there. She reaches out for him through their connection. ‘Harry, where are you?’ she asks. Waiting for his response. He doesn’t respond to her. She panics and rushes out of their bedroom. She’s wearing shorts and a tank top. She runs down the stairs breathing heavily.

**In the living room:**

Harry feels Macy’s panic through their connection. ‘Shit, when did I turn off our connection.’ He asks himself knowing, Macy can now read his thoughts.

“Hey, Macy where’s the fire.” Jordan says hopefully he can put out the fire in Macy’s eyes. He knows he should skedaddle out of there. But he stays put.

“What the hell, Harry? You shut me out, why?” Harry knew he fucked up when he accidentally shut off his side of the connection to speak with Jordan alone.

“Macy, I’m sorry, I had no clue we could shut off our connection.” Harry was telling the truth cause; he had no clue. She was still furious at him.

“Still, it was unnerving to not feel you there. Don’t do that again.” She says as she goes by to sit near him. Knowing he’s okay and safe makes her happy. He is her everything. He kisses her forehead and her lips. ‘I love you.’ He says through there connection and she smiles. ‘I know, I love you too’ She responds.

What ever they are talking about makes Jordan uncomfortable. He starts to get up and leave but Macy stops him.

“Hey, what’s the status between you and my lil sister?” She asks this time with anger in her eyes and passion. Like if he says the wrong thing, he was a dead man.

“We just became an item, nothing has happened between us at the level that you two are and don’t worry, Harry gave me the whole if I hurt her speech.” Jordan replies, waiting to see the changes in Macy’s eyes and he does. Looks like big sis approves.

Macy smirks, she loves making people squirm now. She lets out a small giggle and Jordan relaxes under the two people sitting in front of him. He knows that they want the best for Mag’s and will protect her with their life.

“So, when do we execute our plan?” Jordan ask, he looks at Harry and Macy and he knows that look. He’s seen it in the command center. He also heard about the plan to use her as bait. Now that she’s pregnant, he wonders what protections they will use to keep her and the next generation alive.

“We continue with the plan, me as bait.” Macy says Harry is fuming right now and he burst in to flaming rage.

“You have got to be kidding, we had agreed that you would not use yourself as bait.” Harry says Jordan can see his eye’s darkening with rage.

“You agreed, we had come up with the plan to keep me and the baby safe. Besides Julian already knows that I am pregnant he won’t hurt the baby and or myself.” Macy says, she loves when he gets so protective and it turns her on immensely.

“He may not hurt you at the beginning, but he will. Especially if he finds out that I am our baby’s father. A risk I will not be willing to take. Even when we go to confront him, I want you to be able to get out of their unharmed. We are bringing Jimmy with –". He gets cut off with a quick kiss.

“I know, and also know about you threatening him if anything happens to me. So, get that out of your head. We need him beyond one mission besides, he’s not obsessing over me in that way anymore. Which is still unnerving. Besides, I want him to be able to tell us what Ruby and Celeste are up to, when they leave the command center and when they get back.” She says kissing him again knowing that they are in front of company. She doesn’t care if Jordan sees PDA with herself and Harry.

“So, you guys haven’t figured out on not getting angry with eachother yet when plans are made.” Maggie says walking into a heated conversation with her sister and Harry. She was woken up by their argument and wonders why Jordan hasn’t left to come up to their soon to be bedroom. They both look at her shaking their heads. They are getting uses to them being a couple but a couple who will die for one another.

“Get out of our head Mag’s” Macy say, giggling it’s the 4 some’s favorite line to say when Mag’s breaches her boundaries.

“How else am I supposed to have fun? You two are classic lovers. Seriously though. Yall need to talk out your issues and soon.” Maggie says giggling too, she knows that they love her and wishes her the best especially when it comes to Jordan. She wonders what conversations she missed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all once again for kudos and comments and reading this story.


	24. Let Me Go: Trust is Earned not Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust is earned not given."-Unkown  
>  The sisters continue to have family talks while Celeste is trying to earn the trust of the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood-Chase house hold.

Macy shakes her head at her sister’s statements. She knows that they do need to talk more regarding our feelings and what we are feeling towards everyone else. That is not family. ‘Oh Macy, get out of your head.’ ‘Only one is supposed to be in there is me remember what Harry said Last year?’ Maggie says through her sister’s unique connection. She still wonders how that happened when Macy and Harry were the one that did the deed unless there merging powers somehow reached her bedroom the night, they did the deed. ‘Shut up the both of you.’ Harry says, ‘besides, we have got to understand what this means the three of us able to talk like this like no one else can right now.’ Harry continues. 

“Um, can one of you tell me which one of you is having a conversation.” Jordan says recognizing the signs of them communicating through their minds.

“Uh yeah, sorry Jordan. Were still getting used to the non-communication out loud thing. Usually when one of us panics the other one depending on the person can pick up the fear.” Maggie says explaining some of the mind reading connection she still does not know what that is all about. ‘Now who needs to get out their heads?’ Macy says giggling earning a glare from both Harry and her lil sister.

“What?” Macy act all innocent like she did not do anything.

“Like right now, Macy you said something to Maggie?” Jordan asked wondering what it was she said to get a glare from both Harry and Maggie.

“Yeah it’s a thing between us four. We tend to get into our heads and ramble on and now that Maggie here has an all access pass to both Harry and mines heads. She likes to remind us to get out of our own heads.” Macy says hoping it does not sound dumb. ‘Which you are not’ Harry chimes in earning a smile from her. Jordan this time did not ask what it was that Harry said through their connection. He is hoping to have that type of connection with them soon too.

Mel has been upstairs for the majority of the day thinking about Jada and trying to recreate the Book of Shadows. She can hear the conversation going on with her two sisters, white lighter, and Jordan. She wonders if she should head on down so they can work on getting information form the Dark Lighter. She works her way downstairs and walks towards the four family members in the living room.

“Hey guys, what did I miss?” Mel says, hoping she did not interrupt things much. She still wonders about telling them about Jada. And Hoping that they won’t hate her for attempting a long-distance relationship.

“Nothing much just bonding. Are we ready to head back to the command center?” Maggie says wondering if the five some is ready to head back to face their current biggest fears. Ruby, Celest, and of course the Faction. Jimmy is no longer a threat she thinks. And She’s going to get down to the bottom of why. ‘You need to stop over thinking things Mag’s.’ Macy says through their sisterly mind bonding. Each of them has a marble now and can use it at any time. Harry decided he would use his for now. He wants to be able to make sure Macy; her sisters and Jordan can get back unharmed.

**In the command center:**

“Jimmy, what is your end game?” Celest wants to know his End Game and why, he was not obsessing over Macy. What has changed and why is now working with the Charmed ones and their white lighter. She has a lot of what questions and no answer to either. She will find out and find a way to use it against Macy and Harry.

“I don’t have to answer to you. And if you hurt Macy or my other half. I will kill you once I get a chance.” Jimmy says the way he said it reminded her of Harry. How they acted so alike but yet one is light, and one is dark. Or are they of the same?

“Oh, now Jimmy don’t go threatening Celeste She knows what will happen if anything happens to me.” Macy says walking over to her hoping she got the hint that she is not welcome in the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood-Chase household. Speaking of Jordan, she thinks that he needs to gain some powers to head on mission. The black amber can be accessed by the Power of Three now. She wonders how it will affect him as a male. ‘Get out of your head sweetheart. Well talk about that when the time comes’ Harry says through their connection.

“So uh, what were you two talking about anyways?” Maggie ask Celest and Jimmy knowing Celeste.

“What is his end game?” She answers truthfully and shocks the group of 6 for the first time since they all met eachother.

“In which I told her to Piss off.” Jimmy did not like the elders just like the two Helens did. He also knows that Harry hates her too. And will be furious if anything Happens to Macy and the baby. Jimmy thinks about the baby from time to time and wonders what the hell is that all about.

“In which in case you didn’t have to be rude.” Celeste says not realizing the mistake she just made. Macy rushes over to her placing a hand around her throat while pushing her against the concrete wall.

“You have no right to tell Jimmy or Harry, in how they feel about you. You created them truth, but how you did it was very wrong. I do not wish for you to get hurt by my hands tonight but Celeste you need to watch your fucken tone.” Macy says, waiting for conformation ignoring Harry’s pleas to let her go. She eventually let Celest go and got conformation from her that she will not talk to Harry or Jimmy in that way again. She needs to take in consideration that Macy has Demon blood in her, or does she even have it in her now?

Harry takes this moment to pull Macy aside for a side conversation. ‘Did you really need to place that much pressure on her neck?’ he asks, ‘Yes, she needs to know that the two of you are off limits. Jimmy is apart of our family now and we need to protect him as we protect you. If you die, he dies, if he dies you die. Remember?’ She says pleading with him to understand the urgency of this matter with Celeste. ‘I know but we need her for now. And if she’s the very last elder on earth then we need to keep her safe to even though I don’t like the witch.’ He replies fully understanding what needs to be done to keep Jimmy alive. ‘Good cause Celeste is looking at us and probably wondering why our lips are not moving as were speaking now.’ “I love you” she says out loud, while she kisses him deeply. Which pisses Celest off even more.

Jimmy gets let out of the containment spell, and heads over to his other half and soon to be wife Macy. In truth he now knows that it would have never worked out with him and Macy, cause her heart had already belonged to Harry.

“Ready luv, to get some need answer from Julian?” He asks knowing that Harry would kill him if he hurt Macy or get her hurt in any way shape or form.

“As ready as I need to be. Harry, I love you; stay safe all of you.” Macy say despite her hatred of Celeste she still wants her to stay safe. ‘Protect yourself and the baby if needed, please, I can’t lose you both.’ Harry says know she will do everything in her power to protect their child. ‘Kiss me.’ She says and he walks over to kiss her passionately in front of the entire room. Not giving a damn on who sees it or not.

“Remember Jimmy” Jimmy shakes his head knowing what his other half is talking about ‘Don’t worry old Chap, I will protect her with my life’ Jimmy says through their connection. Now its stronger maybe because he’s connected to the Charmed ones now in some way shape or form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the very late post tonight, i had a busy day today. Thank you all for the continue support, kudos and comments. I do truly appreciate it.


	25. Let Me go: HURT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets messy in this chapter Julian does the unspeakable to Macy. Harry loses his control. and Jimmy tells all to Julian.

Jimmy and Macy orbs right outside of Safe Space. Before they head in Jimmy has a thought and needs to share it.

“We need to act like we are together. I know not the best ideal situation but if Julian thinks that you are pregnant, he needs to know its Harry’s baby and not his. And since I’m currently acting like Harry right now.” He gets cut off. By a look and Macy interrupts.

“I know, which is Why Harry said what he said to you.” Macy says thinking about Harry back in the Command center.

“Know this if Julian so much makes a move towards you. Leave, protect that baby. And get back to Harry, rescue me later.” Jimmy says hopefully she will follow orders, or his head will be cut off from his other half. She nods in agreement.

They walk into Safe Space thinking its open and playing dumb. Her armed is held by Jimmy who vowed to keep her close.

“So, the day of the charity event you wanted to break up with me?” Julian ask as he spotted the two putting two and two together. “But then you changed your mind because we had Harry? Really Macy, him over me?” Jimmy at this point wanted to punch him in the face. Through their connection ‘No. Stay here with me.’ Macy says. Looks like she has that connection with Jimmy too. Maybe it just opened up the minds in her life. Except Mel.

“Julian at no point in this relationship you have the right to talk to me like that. Yes, I wanted to break up with you then. I just never gotten around to it because of the set of events that had unfolded a month ago. Then I found out you kidnapped Harry, erased his memory, and tried to kill him. In honesty I should have broken up with you months prior because my heart belonged to another man. The one standing with me and never wanted to change me too. And He never lied to me.” Macy says letting out a sigh. In honesty she was relieved to speak her truths to Julian.

“Is your last name really Flores?” Julian wanted to know everything about the woman he almost gave his heart to and betrayed at the same time.

“No, and I’m not telling you my real last name. I don’t have to. What you are doing here in this space is digging up something that will destroy the world. This much powers in the hands of humans, who will abuse it and have abused it. It needs to end Julian. Is your aunt the real reason behind this?” Macy says she knew she was rambling and what’s stopping her from spiraling out of control is her baby.

“Can I speak with you alone?” Julian ask and hoping that she says yes. ‘Jimmy allow it. I want to get some honest answers out of him. If you don’t feel our connection orb back to the command center and get Harry.’ She nods her head yes.

“Now, do you want to answer my question—” Julian attacks her from behind knocking her out stone cold. Jimmy did not here her respond to him. She didn’t He didn’t take long to orbed out of there. He knows that Julian knows they are magical, and she told him to go get the collective. Meanwhile Julian finds himself on top of Macy hovering over her like he was about to rape her. He starts to pull at her pants, and she starts to wake up to unfamiliar hands. Hands that did not belong to Harry. She’s fully alerted and Kicks Julian off of her.

**In the command center:**

“What the hell Jimmy?” You left her their Harry was fuming and furious. He was pacing on whether to orb to her and get her out or fight Jimmy. ‘Harry come and get me.’ He felt Macys connection. She was in a panic.

“Harry, we need to go get her Jimmy can wait.” Mel said, she was right killing Jimmy would have to wait. Harry grabs Mel and Maggie and orbs them to Safe Space.

**In Safe Space, In Julian’s Office:**

He held her down, forcing himself on top of her. He rips her pants off and was going to push himself into her taking what belonged to him many months ago. Macy tries to kick him of, push him off claws at him to stop. She is screaming for him to stop. That got Harry’s attention. He knows what he has to do and motion the sisters to head over to where Julian is at. Not realizing his aunt is standing right their laughing at their family member who is getting raped by her nephew. Mel saw her laughing and rushes her.

“What do you think you’re laughing at?” Mel says throwing a hard punch on Viv’s face.

“Looks like your nigger of a sister is getting raped by my boy.” Aunt Viv said. What she didn’t expect is the reaction from Mell, in a fiery of punches Aunt Viv is knocked out cold. Harry Orbs her to undisclosed location and put a containment spell on her.

“GET. YOURE. HANDS. OFF OF HER!” Harry yells at Julian. Julian ignores him and continues his assault on Macy. ‘Harry he’s strong I can’t get him off me.’ Macy says through their connection. He was about to enter her very tight pussy when Harry rushes towards Julian and yanking him off of Macy. He mutters some words towards his direction and locks him in a containment spell.

‘Get her out of here, NOW!’ Harry says to Maggie. ‘You know she’s going to rip your head off when you get back.’ Maggie says through their connection. ‘Common Mace, Time to head home.’ Maggie says portals back to the command center to get a new marble for all three of them. Macy Had no pants on and scratches all over her body. The collective, Jordan, Jimmy, Ruby, and Celeste all gasp at her appearance. What could have happened at that short of time. Ruby recognize its rape. She was raped. Jimmy pieced that bit together and orbed to where Julian office was.

“How could you allow her to be alone with this pig?” Harry says rushing to Jimmy choking him in the same time.

“She told me to go get you.” Jimmy says Harry doesn’t believe him until Macy reaches him through their connection. Julian was dumbfounded two Jimmy’s? No wait he heard Macy call him Harry.

“Can one of you tell me what’s going on?” Julian ask and Jimmy took the time to explain.

“Hey rapist, Meet my twin brother Harry. I was the one with Macy cause if Harry boy here was here. He would have lost his mind. Kind of what he is doing now.” Jimmy says pointing as his “Brother”.

“What are you two?” Julian the rapist says.

“We’ll since you ask.” Jimmy says.

“No, Were not telling him” Harry says.

“We are and I am, so sue me later. I am a Dark Lighter my other half here is a White Lighter. The protector of very powerful witches. The woman you attacked no raped, today is my brother’s future wife and the mother of his unborn child. I will say this Julian the Rapist. IF ANYTHING, ELSE HAPPENS TO MACY AND HER UNBORN CHILD I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR AUNT VIV, IN A MOTHERFUCKEN HEART BEAT. DONT THINK I WONT TRY IT AGAIN AND YOU'LL SEE THE END RESULTS.” Jimmy says and Harry understood why he wanted to tell Julian. Harry is trying to figure out why Jimmy is all of sudden Protective of Macy and their child. He has to speak to Maggie to see if she can get a vision of the future. It was at this moment Julian knew he fucked up royalty. He wonders where his aunt was at and hope she is okay.

“Where is my Aunt?” Julian asks. Harry smirks that is one of his weakness he’s going to use that as leverage.

“She’s safe and contained like you at an undisclosed location. If you want her back. You’ll rebuild Safe Space and leave. If this does not happen in a timely manner Your aunt is a dead woman.” Harry says Jimmy smirks he finally got some darkness in him. All it took was for Macy to get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write this yesterday but another busy day as well.


	26. Let Me Go: Macy's safe at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Macy is trying wrap her head on what just took place. Harry is furious and need to control his emotions. and who stated Your sisterhood is your strength more to come.

Meanwhile The girls got Macy home in her bed, this was after she took five showers to get Julian scent off of her. She was wondering where Harry was and why he has not come home. Jordan left Celeste and Ruby back at the Command Center to watch after his three favorite Witches of all time. He knew that the sisters would be there for Macy till Harry came home. He wonders what the dynamics would be now Jimmy was fully on their side. The panic he saw in his face told him one thing. Julian is a dead man walking if he hurts Macy and the other two Charmed ones.

**Back at Safe Space:**

Julian had agreed reluctantly that he would not harm Macy and her sisters. What he didn’t realize that Jimmy can access his dreams at any given moment and threaten him when ever he wants. Jimmy had rushed towards Julian in a lightening swift movement. He placed his hands around his throat and squeeze it tightly. It took Macy to reach Both Harry and Jimmy through their connection that she wants them home now.

“I’m telling you this once. If you break this agreement in way shape or form no matter how much Macy pleads with us. I will end you.” Jimmy says Harry stands by nodding his head in agreement with his Dark Lighter Brother. He still needs to have Maggie get a vision to why Jimmy have all of sudden changed and now are on there side.

“So, where to Brother?” Jimmy ask his twin brother. Even though they are the same person the world can’t know how they were actually made and that they can be killed. Jimmy knows this now and will protect Harry like he was his brother. And Harry for some reason is

“Home, I need to make sure Macy is fine. I know she’s not since she was essentially raped. I know its not your fault that she told you to get me. I’m upset that I couldn’t be their to protect her.” Harry finally admits. Harry portals back to the command center then he does the controls ignoring Celeste and Ruby questions.

“Don’t beat yourself up. Macy knew what she was doing. She doesn’t deserve to be raped though. That was not your fault. Its Julian’s. And now since I have all access pass to his dream scape. I’ll be making regular visits to him. If I feel like he’s breaking our agreement.” Harry accepted Jimmy’s plea to visit Julian whenever.

“Harry, you can’t be serious in letting Jimmy. —” Harry turned to Celeste who open her Elder ass mouth.

“Celeste Jimmy is our connection and we need him more then ever. I will not stand idly by and allow you to throw insults towards MY family.” Harry says grabbing one more marble as he Throws the one to portal home.

“Butt-.“ Celeste was cut off by Ruby.

“Don’t right now his love of his life just got done getting raped. If you cant, see that he’s enraged by that then I cannot help you anymore. Harry I am sorry for foolishly following Celeste around like a little puppy dog. What I can do is help Macy, the reason why I turned Gay was because I too was raped. She would need someone who went through what she’s gone through. Don’t hesitate to reach out when the time is needed” Ruby stated she felt so dumb to follow Celeste. Not anymore, This Elder witch is starting to piss her off.

**The Vara-Vaughn-Greenwood-Chase Manor:**

Harry nodded to Ruby and stepped into the portal.

“Where is she?” Harry said with some anger behind it.

“She’s in her room. Mel and Maggie are with her. I could hear her crying out and crying out for you.” Jordan says. Harry waisted no time orbing outside of her door. He knocks.

“Just a second.” That was Mel voice. She answers the door. “Harry, your home. Please tell me you did not kill Julian.” Mel asks.

“No, He’s alive for now. How is she?” Harry asks.

“Asking for you in between wakefulness and sleepiness. She took five showers hot steaming showers. I’ve never wanted to kill someone in cold blood until Julian decided to rape my older sister. Come on in. Be with all of us.” Mel says, he walks in; he see’s Mag’s sleeping with her head on her sister’s lap. He gets into the bed where Mel was possibly sitting at the way that Macy was laying. Mel position herself to where Maggie is laying down and hugged her sisters closely.

“Harry?” Macy’s voice was shaky, and he’s never heard her voice sounding so scared before.

“Shh, I’m here. I hear that your having a hard time sleeping. I’m here.” He says kissing her forehead. She sighs and starts to drift to sleep. He looks at the three women that is in his love’s bed and thinks to himself how much more suffering do they need to go through? ‘Hon, please I need you to think positively right now. I’m still scared.’ Macy says and it breaks his heart that she was raped with a man that could have been her long-term boyfriend. ‘I know I can feel it through our connection. I’m sorry, I’m so very-‘ He was cut off by her ‘None of this is your fault Harry, Stop. Please. I love you. Just hold us for the night.’ She as talking about hold her and her sisters. She knew that Maggie felt every single thought she was thinking, and Harry did to. She wants her family there for the coming nightmares she might have. Harry kisses her Lips and forehead as to calm her down.

“If you two don’t stop we won’t have family time like this again.” Mel manages to say in her half sleep status. Jordan takes this time to knock on Macy’s door to see how everyone is doing he gotten confirmation from Harry to crack the door open. He smiles and Harry nods. Jordan heads back downstairs to see Jimmy sleeping on the chair that Harry normally sleeps at. He wonders if he should tell him about the attic and let him sleep on the couch up there. He takes a sweep around the house inside and out and locks every door and window. You can take the man out of the Army but can’t take the Army out of the man. He heads to Maggie’s room and strips to just his boxers. It takes only one sniff of her bedding to get him to sleep land.

Your sister hood is your strength. Echoes around the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for the kudos, comments likes and sharing i do appreciate it.


	27. Let Me Go: Fights with Ex an threats are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could the Charmed ones mother be reaching them through the spirit world? Abby makes an appearance with Julian and it enrages Macy.

It has been a month since Macy was rescued from being raped by her Ex. Her emotions were all over the place and it wasn’t helping anyone including her relationship with Harry. She was all over the place with him. One moment she wanted him the next she hated him. Harry knew that it wasn’t his fault and it was Julian’s. Julian agreed to put Safe Space back together and stop digging for the Black Amber. That didn’t stop him for trying to find Macy and her sisters. Jimmy kept on visiting Julian in his sleep state.

They had eventually cleaned out the basement and turned it to a gym. They had hoped that Macy would use it as a way to let out her anger. She was now about a month and half pregnant with Harry’s baby. She was spiraling out of control with her out burst and emotions regarding her being raped. Jordan and Jimmy decided to run with her one morning to let out some steam no matter how many times she said no. They didn’t want her out in the open. Harry, Mel and Maggie staid home to talk.

They went up to the attic and light one of the 4 privacy candles.

“We need to do something for Macy!” Mel said finally able to talk about her sister anger without getting a side eye look from her. She loves Macy but she needs to talk to someone about getting rapped. She now can hear her thoughts on a daily basis. The sisters did a connection spell and it worked.

“Ruby said she would help Macy understand that its not her fault. I think its time to take her up on her offer.” Harry says wondering why it took him this long to agree with Ruby’s terms about helping Macy. Macy barely went to the command center to talk with Celeste, but she as warming up to Ruby who now has their full loyalty against Celeste wishes. Celeste was losing a battle. She was the last elder and couldn’t get one witch in the Charmed one’s circle to agree to teaming up with her.

“We’ll welcome Ruby into the fold, but she needs to take an oath of loyalty if she wants to be completely in our circle. Just because she knows what its like to be raped and can help Macy doesn’t mean I trust her.” Mel says receiving a look form Harry that says really. She wants to believe that ruby is for their family, but she will have to take an oath of Loyalty if she wants in their circle.

“Are you sure you want your ex here? We can always have them meet at the command center.” Harry says wondering why Mel isn’t that upset about Ruby coming into the house.

“Yes, I am sure, besides, she’s called an ex for a reason. I have been meaning to say something to you all about this. It wasn’t a secret it was more of me wanting to see where my relationship stands with Jada. Jada and I have been seeing each other long distances.” Maggie had already known since she could read her mind before the spell; they did that connected everyone in the house. Harry had some suspicions about her and Jada.

**On the run:**

Jimmy and Jordan had a hard time keeping up with Macy when she was running. Jordan remembers her sisters stating that she used to goes for midnight runs through out the campus of Hilltown University. She was speeding up trying to get a way from the two males that was running with her. All she wanted to do is run alone. But no one would allow her to since Julian she loose and they still had His aunt who is now being held hostage by the 7 magical people in her life. They won’t release her until Safe Space is completed remodeled. What Macy didn’t expect to see on this run was Julian and Abby talking on the beach. She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew Abby was shady but not this shady. Why would she be talking to her ex.

“Now Macy, don’t be shy come on over. Julian and I were just having a decent conversation about why he Raped you.” Abby says Macy knows that she could read minds and was wondering why she was being so nice to her now. Specially that her and Harry cannot happen.

She didn’t get to answer before Jordan and Jimmy finally caught up with her. Jimmy protectively standing in front of her Jordan next to her. As they had practice with the other two Charmed ones. ‘Harry Get here now!’ Jimmy said through their connection. Harry had Orbed with the two Charmed one’s hand in hand.

“Abby, just when I was starting to like you again you pull this bullshit stunt.” Mel says taking a step forward in front of Macy. Harry takes a step forward where Jimmy was, Jimmy moved to her left side since Jordan was on her right.

“Protective group I see, I Was just telling Julian that he could of came over to the dark side along time ago snice’s his Aunt is a demon and so is he.” Abby says knowing that would shock the group entirely.

“So, hanging with the guy who had raped me makes you what a saint?” Macy says with a lace of Rage. Everyone in the group could feel it and they needed to get her out of here before she does and show off her powers and her baby’s power’s.

“Don’t worry luv, all in due time. Besides Julian would make a nice little pet don’t you think Macy. What I could do to him to make him pay for what he did to you and almost killing your precious little baby.” Abby says smirking of course she knew she read his mind and that What made Macy snap.

“Macy, no” the collective says as Macy was about to rush to and kill either Abby or Julian and she didn’t care. They threaten her and her child. She was enraged. That her family wouldn’t allow her to kill the two people that made her life a living hell. Harry stepped and turned to the mother of his baby. ‘Macy, please think about our child, a fight right now when youre powers are out of control is not going to be healthy. Please for me.’ Harry pleaded with Macy. Jimmy took this opportunity to Orb Macy out of the fight that never happened.

Once back in the basement of the Manor, Macy started to throw punches at Jimmy. And Jimmy allowed her to do so.

Meanwhile back on the beach things was heating up. Mel rushed over to Julian and punches him in the face essentially knocking him out.

“Don’t, ever come near my older sister again. I will end you Abby, what ever plans you have with Julian will end our relationship as friends and ally’s in what ever this is.” Mel says throwing her marble to port back to the command center.

Maggie touched Julian to read what he was thinking about and what his plans are she got what she needed and will share with the collective once they are at home safe. She wonders about what is going on with Macy now since she seen her ex with her enemy.

“Maggie got what you need?” Harry ask and she nods her head in a yes motion. “Head back to the command center and I’ll have a talk with Abby alone.” Maggie reaches him through their connection ‘Don’t do anything rash, Macy is literally throwing punches at Jimmy right now. She’s pissed.’ Maggie says and throws her marble to port back to the command center. Which has modified itself to protect the Charmed ones and their White Lighter. Celeste didn’t like this too. The command center was never designed to protect one Charmed sister in the past but for some reason it is protecting these three and Harry.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon, check in on Macy in the basement.’ Harry says smiling at his little sister. He hasn’t asked Macy to marry him and still don’t know why he is holding back on that.

“I thought they never leave, luv.” Abby says circling Harry like some prey she’s about to catch.

“We’ve been through this before Abby, its not going to happen. Not now and not ever. Since you know Macy is carrying a baby you should know that I am the father of her child. I’m going to make my self perfectly clear, if you use Julian to get to Macy in way shape or form. Macy will not be able to reach me as I kill you and him. This is not a promise, this is threat.” He orbs out of there before Abby could say anything. He manages to orb to where Macy was in the basement gym. And watches her a few minutes as she’s finally working through her emotions about what has taken place over a month and half ago.

He hears: ‘You sister hood is your strength together you are stronger. Apart you are not. Harry protect her with your life.’ He couldn’t pinpoint who or what it was that was saying it but he’s sure it was their mother. Since he remembers 9 years ago she said the same thing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall remember to continue to leave kudos if you all like this store and dont for get to drop an comment down below. I would love to hear form yall and what you like from this story.


	28. Let Me Go: Harry thinks Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy, Maggie, Jordan talks Harry thinks Marriage after Macy lets all of the anger out.

He watches Macy let out all of the pent-up anger out on Jimmy. He knew he should stop the sparing, but he needed her back. And this was on the way to getting her back. She’s tiring herself out and she can feel it. Jimmy catches her before she falls out from the sparing.

“I’ll take her upstairs to our room. Thank you, Jimmy, she needed this.” Harry says Jimmy knows and it’s about time Macy had let go of all of the Anger she had build up over the past month and half. She’s two months pregnant with his brothers’ baby. Can’t have anything happen to her on missions or non-missions. He wonders why he’s so protective and maybe its time to speak with the Empath of the house, Maggie. Harry had orbed Macy to their room and laid her down in their bed. She was so exhausted from the pent-up anger and of course beating the living crap out of his brother. Before he was able to lay down Maggie knocks on the door.

“Hey, how is she?” Maggie asked not waiting for Harry to answer. Julian is indeed a dead man. She thinks to herself.

“She’s tired, what’s up cause normally you wait for answer.” Harry ask giving her a questioning look.

“I read Julian’s thoughts, even though he made a promise to you and Jimmy that he won’t go after Macy and your baby. He’s thinking about taking up Abby’s offer and joining her on the dark side. Harry, he wants Macy for himself and will kill your baby in the process of getting her.” Maggie let out a sigh. She looks at her future brother well hell he’s already her brother. And she sees a series of emotions going across his face.

“Thank you for not wasting time and telling me. We will stop Julian and we will kill him and Abby. We’re going to let them make the first move. Put it in the magical community that Abby is not to be trusted and that she is a danger to all witches and magical beings.” Harry says pulling Macy closer to him. All he wants to do is protect what is his, his woman and their baby. Maggie understood why he was being protective she wanted to protect her niece at all cost to.

“Harry, thank you. You have always been there for us more so Macy then the two of us. But thank you. You bring her happiness even though she was processing the rape, and everything being betrayed by a person she could have loved.” Maggie says walking over to give her brother a hug. They hug slightly and Macy starts to stir. “That’s my clue to skedaddle.” Maggie exit her sisters’ room and head downstairs to see Jordan and Jimmy talking.

**In the living room:**

“So, how is she?” Jimmy asks he worries about Macy and wonder why he does.

“Is that the real question you want to ask me?” Maggie ask she loves watching Jimmy squirm. She looks at him as to say, ‘I’m waiting.’

“Why am I so worried about Macy and Harry’s baby?” Jimmy asked wondering why the Empath was able to get him to confess his real question and thoughts.

“Well we could find out there is a spell in the book of elders I’ve been looking at. And I could see if I can feel some feelings form you. Since you are essentially Harry in a way.” Maggie says she feels like she’s rambling on.

“Thanks, I would love to know why, please try to keep this to yourself.” Jimmy ask knowing that it would probably be impossible to do since they all share a connection. He wonders how and why that happened.

“we did a spell to include Mel in our 4 connections. We had no clue it would expand to those in this house at the time of the spell. I’m for one not questioning it Jimmy and you shouldn’t either. Julian wants Macy back in his grimy arms and he will kill Harry’s and Macy’s baby when he gets chance to.” Maggie says staring off to space.

“Hey, where did you go?” Jordan chimes in, wondering where his girlfriend went. They have been dating for a month now but no where near where Harry and Macy are in their relationship. Even though they have been going back in forth on what they were this whole year.

**In Hacy’s Bedroom:**

Harry watches the love of his life sleep. She seems to be at peace at what happened to her a month and half ago. He lets his breathing catches up with her and starts to fall asleep. He thinks about where they were this year with eachother and how now they are as one. Powers, father of their baby. He was about to fall asleep then he gotten an idea.

**In London**

He rushes to her vanity and leaves a note. He goes to London England to look at some wedding ring he finds one at an occult store. It was a Triquetra Ring that represent her and her sister with the middle being open for new life.

It was perfect it had a small diamond in the middle that represented power. He asked for a small purple velvet box to place the ring in. The store elder lady nods in approvement. “Go, young man the woman you love awaits you. She will be the next to carry give birth to the future Charmed ones” the Elder lady said what ever she said was unnerving for Harry to respond back to her. He walks out of the store and wonders what that was all about Elder lady was an empath or a psychic? He needed to get home to Macy, so he orbed back to the living room. Could Macy be the one to carry on the Charmed one Blood line? He asked himself. Not listening to the conversation going on between Jordan, Maggie and Jimmy he walks upstairs to head back to their bedroom. 

**In Hacy’s Bedroom:**

Macy was turning over and didn’t feel Harry sleeping next to her, she did get up and read the note _‘ **Dear luv, I went shopping I will be back soon. Luv Harry.’**_ She felt content and went back to their bed to lay back down to sleep. Harry went shopping and wonders what he was buying. Their connection is shut off for now because he didn’t want her to know what he was buying her. Harry is right outside of their bedroom he felt for her and reached out to their connection. She’s a sleep and he breath a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for leaving kudos and comments. I do appreciate you.


	29. Let Me Go: Trouble with Celeste and marriage ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well Does Harry pop the question?

He walks in and set the jewelry box on his side of the nightstand. He strips down to his boxers, and he climbs into their bed. She rolls over and possessively places her legs across his and her arm around his waist. He breaths with her breath. They are breathing in sync now and he can finally go to sleep for the afternoon.

**In the living room**

That was weird she thought seeing Harry orb downstairs then walk upstairs. She wonders why he was dress when hours ago her sister and Harry was sleeping. Where could he have gone and why didn’t he say anything to the group of three downstairs. She knows Mel is upstairs now working hard to get the Book of Shadows back again that has seemed to be her new obsession of the week. Maggie thinks something is up and she will get to the bottom of that. She sees Jimmy smiling.

“Why are you smiling?” She asks Jimmy.

“Harry’s going to propose.” Jimmy receives a look from Maggie “What we are the same person and he just picked up the ring. I bet he’s going to do it tonight. Before they come down here.” Jimmy continues. He knows what Harry is planning even when he is sleeping.

Jordan couldn’t help to smile. Two of his four favorite people are getting married. He wonders when he will have the courage to ask Maggie. Is it too soon after the Parker ordeal?

**Meanwhile in the Attic:**

Mel found the answers to getting the Book of Shadows back she just needed to read the Elder book one more time to make sure this will work. She would need the power of three and Harry, because they were all their when the book was destroyed by Jimmy. She doesn’t hate Jimmy anymore since he is on their side. Still don’t know what that is all about. She was shocked to see Jada orb to the attic.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” She asked Jada.

“I’m done running. I want to be with you.” Jada says slowly walking into Mel’s personal space. Mel took this opportunity to kiss her deeply.

“Thank you for coming back to me. I found a way to get the Book of Shadows back. I just need to cross reference something really quick. And then we can tell my sisters you are back, and that Harry is no longer the only white lighter.” Mel was overly excited.

Jada orbs to Mel’s room and waits. Mel uses her marble to head to the command center with Celeste and Ruby arguing with eachother.

**In the Command Center:**

“You can’t really be that thick to think they would open you with open arms?” Celeste says to Ruby, in which Ruby wouldn’t back down.

“You really think I would be so cavalier to your actions towards the Charmed ones and their White and Dark lighter? You can shove it up your ass Celeste. I’m done. From here now on. Do not try and temp me Elder.” Ruby was piss she didn’t see Mel portal back.

Mel saw that Celeste had move a step forward towards Ruby as she walked away. Mel jumped in front of her.

“Celeste you might want to rethink that. Ruby will be welcome in the fold and she will be welcome with Open arms. You need to back off MY FAMIILY!” Mel’s powers were getting out of control, Ruby felt this so did Celeste. Celeste back off and walked away.

“Mel.” Ruby says placing her hand on her shoulder. Mel calms down for a bit but it takes more. Jada makes her appearance known.

“Mel, hon, calm down.” Jada says walking over to her girlfriend. She feels bad for Ruby. Ruby Nods her head as in to acknowledge that her time with Mel has ended.

“You came here to check the Book of Elders to bring back the Book of Shadows. Please, let’s go over and see what the book has to say and if its true.” Jada manages to calm down her girlfriend. And was able to get her to walk over to the book. Mel found what she needed and grabbed another marble to be able to emergency portal back if needed. Jada was able to grab one to Ruby still had hers.

Jada grabbed both woman and orbed back to Mel bedroom and it gets awkward as heck.

**In Hacy’s Bedroom:**

Macy started to have a nightmare; she saw what was unfolding before her. Julian on top of her raping her, choking her, penetrating her. She never felt so sacred until then. Until Harry came in with her sisters. She was so weak and powerless against Julian at that moment. Why him she asks herself? Why did it have to be that person she could have loved had destiny not step in? She calms herself down as she felt strong arms around her legs intertwined together. She felt love rolling off of Harry and she felt protected with him there in their bed. Together finally after a year of heartaches and jealousy.

“I can hear you thinking, luv” Harry says to Macy. He tightens his arm around her belly rubbing small little circles.

“I know, I was just thinking about how we got here finally, everything that that has happened this year, last year was a mess and this year was. I don’t know what to call this year its not even over and we just started in July. Harry, I don’t want to loose you and our baby. What can we do to protect us all of us?” Macy was scared and worried. He felt this fear. The last time he felt her truly scared was when she was the Source.

“Mace, you are safe, so is our family. All of us. We are in the same house as last year just in a new location. You mean everything to me, no matter what and how we finally got together. We are now together. Nothing and no one will tear us apart, and if they do, they will have a whole house to fight. It would be my honor to be by your side through thick and thin, Macy Vaughn Will you Marry Me?” He finally proposed to her and sighs. He wanted to do it 6 months ago, but they were not together like they are now. They have been through so much pain together and it took just about everyone in the house to make sure they finally saw what they saw.

“Yes, yes, yes. I will Marry you Harry Greenwood.” She kisses him deeply and he responds. He pulls her tank top off to gain access to her breast. He knows her weakness and he plan on using that tonight. ‘Lay back Mrs. Vaughn-Greenwood’ she does as she asked. And she lets him take control of her body. He starts kissing her again on her lips, he works his way down to her neck and marks her with a hickey again. He trails down to her breast and starts to suckle the left one while massaging the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support, i do apologize for the day off yesterday a Black man was murdered by MINNEAPOLIS, Police in MN, This is literally in my back yard. I will post chapter 30 sometimes in the next 24 hours.


	30. Let Me Go: 2 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Macy and Harry have an argument with eachother about her going on missions.

**At Safe Space two months later:**

Julian had kept up with his word and rebuilding the damage he had done to Safe space. Everyone including Swan was able to come back and have their previous positions. The girl’s got rid of the magic protectors and hidden cameras that they were able to find. Harry and Macy were inseparable practically tied to the hip. He wouldn’t let her out of his sight and if they were, she had presidential security detailed. Which meant that Jordan and Jimmy were with her at all times. Along with her sisters. Macy is now 3 months pregnant and her baby was showing signs of early magic already and white lighter powers. She would orb out of a room when there was danger and orb back when it was safe.

Harry and Macy were having another one of their arguments in Jordan’s Gym which normally had everyone clear out this time Maggie stayed so did Jordan.

“You cannot keep me from going on mission.” Macy says hitting one of the boxing bags. Jordan was holding the bag so it wouldn’t back, back into Macy’s very pregnant stomach.

“What happened on the last mission. Mace, our baby orbed you out of there. Maggie and Mel had it under control with Ruby and Jada.” Harry was pacing around the room not looking at anyone or anything. He was pissed that she would willing put herself and their baby in danger.

“I’m a freeken Charmed one I need to be out there” Macy threw a jab and under cut towards the bag.

“Not at the risk of losing you both” Harry said, he knows Macy will do what ever she wanted but hoped and prayed that she would stay home and let their newly found coven take care of Abby and the underworld that is also including Julian and his aunt.

“Over….” Macy was cut off by Maggie this time.

“Not now! Macy, we need you and our niece or nephew. Do not complete that Over my dead body bull. Can you for once think about the life that is growing inside you please. Look at what it is doing to Harry!” Maggie said placing her hand on her sister to as to calm her down. She pushed calmness from her powers on to her big sister.

Harry took this opportunity to use his connection with Macy to talk to her. ‘We need you; I need you. Please stay home on the next mission.’ Harry says, he lets Mace process what her sister and him are trying to say to her. They need her she is just as much of a rock to lean on as Harry was. ‘I need you too, why do you think I want to be out there? I won’t go on missions; I won’t promise I won’t go after our baby is born.’ She stopped boxing and Jordan let go of the bag. 

“So, what’s for dinner.” Jordan asked making everyone laugh and Macy’s stomach took the time to grumble.

“Well I think our baby agrees what’s for dinner.?” Macy walks over to her future husband and kisses him on the lips. ‘Thank you luv, and you too Mags I love you both. And our baby.’ Macy says through their connection. Maggie and her sisters also have been working on a spell to include Jordan, Ruby and Jada on there connection. They did the Power of Three with Harry standing in the circle and was able to connect with Mel through the mind Melding.

They Walk out of the gym and head to the command center where Celeste was put on lock down herself. After threatening Macy and her baby. It was a powerful spell to lock a elder of her age to be locked in and she thinks that the growing baby had something to do with that power.

IN the Command Center

“You know, you can’t keep me in here forever.” Celeste says to the three of the 8 coven members.

“Yes, we can.” Maggie says knowing Macy is willing and able to kill the elder witch.

“Now you know how Jimmy felt all of those years.” Macy says shooting daggers with her eyes.

“Mace, you know it’s not nice to antagonize the elders in our community.” Harry says making Maggie giggle a bit.

“She’s hardly good, you know she did try to kill my baby and me. So, antagonizing the bitch seems like a legit thing to do now.” Macy says with full blown laughter. She knows having a conversation without letting Celeste talk would piss off the elder even more.

“I would invite you to my sister’s wedding but since you hate White Lighters and Witches being together. I guess the invitation got loss in the mail.” Mags says grabbing her marble after Harry and Mace grabbed theirs. Jordan has yet to use his marble to exit a battle yet.

She walks over to where Jordan, Harry and Macy were standing Harry rapped his arms around the four and orbed them out of there. Celeste was all alone and she was fuming.

**At the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood-Chase Manor:**

Mel, Jada and Ruby knew that they needed to get out of the Gym before a full-blown argument broke out between Macy and Harry. Jimmy opted to Orb them back to the Manor things in the house was tense since Macy refused to stand down and take a break from missions. To see the four still standing and orbing back to the manor safe and sound was a good sign for Mel. She easily dismissed Ruby and Jada and went over to her sisters and hugged them both while giving a nod to Harry. ‘We need to talk alone’ She reached out through their connection. ‘That’s including you too Harry.’ She said as he was looking confused.

“We’re going to have a family meeting in Hacy’s room. Don’t bother us for the next few hours.” Mel says to the collective coven. Everyone knew that when the Charmed ones are in a meeting two things can happen one, they can fight or two not fight. The collective was hoping number two.

The four of them walked to Hacy’s room and Mel quickly found and lit the privacy candle.

**In Hacy’s Room:**

“So, Mell what’s up?” Macy says in the voice that she used those many months ago when her and Harry was almost caught doing the nasty.

“Don’t remind me about 4 months ago, Mace. I still can’t believe we were that worried we didn’t think that you and Har, would finally get together. Speaking of which what happened?” Mel says. Her sisters and her started to talk about what happened in the gym and she was pleased that Harry stood up to Macy finally and got her to back out of battles and missions for the sake of the Charmed One’s baby.

“So, what went down her?” Mag’s says looking at her sister Mell wondering what went down after Jimmy orbed them back here.

“Oh, we were taking bets on how long these two would argue and how long it would take for them to have make up sex. Seriously though its like yall are still in the honeymoon stage and yall are not even married yet” Mel says and Mace shoot daggers towards her. ‘Luv, its all for fun and games for them besides, she not lying once these two leave we will be having that make up sex.’ Harry says with smokiness coming through his pupils.

“She, not lying though. Hacy you are really looking like you both want to jump eachother right here and now. And ewe. Stop it both of yall I can read your thoughts loud and clear. And Mace you got to teach me that move.” Maggie says giggling making Harry turn a few shads deep red.

“Since when did you start calling us Hacy?” Macy said not too concerned about the nickname her little sister thought of her and Harry its perfect.

“Since we nearly caught you two having sex over their on your vanity. Do you still have that purple nighty?” Maggie says in a full-blown laughter now. Macy took one of her throw pillows and literally used her powers and jugged it towards her too.

“Enough, are you two done? What’s the plans for the next mission since my future wife is now out of commission?” Harry says wrapping his arms around Macy’s stomach.

“Well continue to use Ruby and Jada in mission along with Jimmy and Jordan now since he has powers thanks to the Black Amber. It helps that he had wiccan blood in him all this long which makes since that his great, great granddaddy was against witches.” Maggie says she didn’t reveal how she got that info, just glad during sex her powers tend to amplify just like Macy and Mel does.

 **In the living room** :

“So, what do you think they are talking about?” Ruby asked no one in particular.

“You really do not want to know.” Jimmy says looking at Jordan who’s about to burst into laughter.

“I’m sure they will fill you in when they are ready.” Jordan says breathlessly. He knows that what ever is going on in that room affects everyone in the house. Jimmy would be apart of that plan. Maggie revealed that Jimmy is in fact Macy’s baby soulmate how that works he has no clue yet. When they will know about it that’s up to Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support during these hard times. I have had to take time to myself with the recent events here in Minnesota. I have been out of the house up till my birthday on June 2, 2020. I have been to several protest for BLM for George Floyd. This was hard for me to do to let go of this story this past week and be there for my cities Saint Paul and Minneapolis. Thank you for comments and kudos and sharing my story here.


	31. Let Me Go: Anger Issues part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed ones coven talks about Macy's going on Missions and how it will harm her and the baby if she continues. And ANger flares up in the coven.

**In the Living room Continued:**

Macy, Mel, Maggie, and Harry all walked back down to the living room Macy and Harry obvi holding hands and holding her close. What ever they talked about had to be emotional.

“So, I guess the Queen and little princess, or prince is out of commission by the looks of Macy face.” Jada said walking up to Mel kissing her on the lips to piss off Mel’s ex fling.

“She’s no longer going on mission not when the baby’s powers are overpowering her’s.” Harry spoke up knowing that Macy would just spit out anger at anyone who is going to ask. She didn’t like to be sideline and this is the first time that she has been side lined since relocating to Seattle.

“So, that means everyone on missions needs to be extra vigilance. Which means more training with Jordan about Kick boxing and martial arts.” Mel said speaking up she notice Macy withdrawing from the crowd and knows that Harry and Macy are having a side conversation.

‘I’m going for a walk.’ Macy said through their connection pulling away from Harry she felt powerless and she needed to walk to think she already knows Harry won’t let her go on her own. ‘Not without me you’re not.’ Harry said grabbing her hand pulling her close. He orb’s them out of the living room. Everyone was dumbfounded to why he would just orb without letting them know where they are going.

“Where did they go?” Ruby asked wondering why did the only White lighter and charmed one would orb out.

“Oh, Hacy are having an argument on weather she should be walking by herself considering what happened a month ago with Abby and Julian. In other words, He orbed them to their room and lit the privacy candle and now they are in a full-blown argument.” Maggie said giggling knowing exactly what argument would lead too.

“Ewe Mag’s, I didn’t need that visual.” Mel said looking at her little sister knowing that she is probably right about the make up sex.

“So, they’re fighting and going to make up with sex” Jimmy said making everyone gag a bit. He can’t help to be blunt.

**In Hacy’s bedroom:**

“What the fuck Harry?” Macy sad throwing him halfway across the room with her powers. She didn’t like it when he went all alpha male on her or anyone for the fact. But she knows why too.

“YOU ARE NOT GOING ON A WALK BY YOURSELF. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME.” He rose his voice to get it through her head that he cannot lose them period. They were the only family he has left in the world. The Charmed ones are his family.

“YES, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME. YOU DON’T THINK I KNOW WHAT ABBY AND JULIAN WOULD DO WITH A CHARMED ONE AND A PREGNANT ONE WITH HER WHITE LIGHTERS BABY.” Macy was flaring, Harry knew this he allowed her to use her powers against him so she could let off some steam. He also knows that this conversation is not over.

“Then you know why I cannot allow you to go on a walk by yourself. Even with our connection. We don’t know how long it will last and how well it will work with you being kidnapped and possibly sedated. “I CAN. NOT. LOSE. YOU. OR. OUR. BABY.” He said through their connection taking a step closer with each word. He couldn’t lose them not now ever. And not to her so called ex-boyfriend and not too Abby who he should allowed her to kill from the beginning.

“Your right though, you should have let me kill the bitch when she first tried to kill me.” Macy said Harry took this opportunity to wrap his arms around his very pregnant fiancé and kiss her on the lips passionately. She responded, he lifted her up and carried them over to their bed. Macy locked the door just incase again to make sure no interruptions would come.

Harry reaches for her shirt and pulls it off her. He cups her breast on sight. She’s no longer wearing bra’s these days. She’s going to have to find maternity bras. He hopes never though, she moans as he continues his assault on her breast. Licking, flicking, twisting, biting them. Alternating between each breast. Making her lift her hips off their bed in want and need.

‘Tell me what you want luv.’ He says through their connection smirking while she yanks his hair in want and need. ‘Really you’re going to make me ask and be smug about it? I could just cock block you now and walk away.’ Macy says and knocks the smirk off his face. Knowing she would do it. ‘Don’t. I’m sorry luv.’ He works his way down to her leggings and pulls them off. knowing fully aware she is not wearing any underwear. He takes his sweet time kissing his way up to her pussy and she almost begs him to take her now. Almost though but don’t. She knows this is favorite thing to do to her.

He reaches his destination and does a one lick swiftly. Making her buck her hips into his mouth. He doesn’t let up adding a few fingers into her pussy. She’s more sensitive now since being pregnant. And the sex was even hotter. Sucking and fingering her. He knows her sounds when she’s going to cum and just on que, she screams his name out loud knowing that no one can hear them.

‘Are you ready luv.’ He asks and knows the trademark answer. ‘IF YOU DON’T FINISH HARRY GREENWOOD I WILL.’ She says pulling him closer to her to kiss him deeply giving him the opportunity to plunge into her with no warning. He pulls out harshly and pushes back in deeply. She moans his name over and over. As he doesn’t let up. He flips her over being cautious of their baby. He spreads her butt cheeks; he plunges back in to her harder than before. Pulls out and repeats. She is mewling now and grabbing on to the bedsheets. He’s about to cum but doesn’t until she does and it sends him over the edge. He settles him self on top of her back letting her ride out her orgasm. When he knows she’s ready for him to pull out, he pulls out and head to the bathroom to grab a nice warm towel to clean her up.

**Mean while at Abby’s penthouse:**

Julian and Abby have been seeing eachother more on a personal level then on two people working on destroying the charmed ones. They have no clue that the Charmed ones are stronger now then ever with each passing day they don’t attack them soon. Abby knows that in the Magical community there is a bounty out for her head. Julian is safe for now and he thinks its because Macy still loves him in some twisted way. What he doesn’t know is that Macy doesn’t love him in that way or any way. And that she wants him dead just as much as she wants Abby dead. 

He does not Care he wants that baby. The white lighters and her kid will be the answer to waking his sister up.

“In Due time luv, in due time.” Abby says pulling him closer after a round of hot messy sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for your patience during these times. I'm dealing with a lot in my personal life as y'all are aware i'm from the Twin Cities in MN. and with George Floyd's death and with my health and my mothers health i wanted to take some time off form protesting and writing. thank you all for your comments and kudos i do appreciate it.


	32. Let me go: Whats in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find a spell that would bring back their mother for a short period of time.

**In Abby’s Penthouse:**

Julian was going back and forth on weather to go a head and kidnap Macy and her baby with Harry to piss of the White Lighter and his twin brother Jimmy. Although he still does not believe Jimmy and Harry are twins but more of the same person. It doesn’t matter now She’s chosen her side and now he’s moved on with Abby the demon and witch. That could bring back his sister. His aunt was safe for now and he has no leverage over the Charmed ones at this moment.

Julian was sleeping when Jimmy visited him in his dream scape.

“Julian, I will kill you if you touch Macy and her unborn baby. Period. Go near her and our family. Yours with Abby is over.” Jimmy Said leaving the dream scape without saying a word. 

**At the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood-Chase Manor:**

Jimmy was worried about Macy and Harry and needed a way to protect them. He knows that they are done with make up sex. But opted to wake them up. He seeks out the middle sister Maggie. To see if the Book of Shadows has a spell to protect the two no, three no, the eight people in this house. He needs an ancestor’s spell.

“Maggie?” Jimmy calls out for her. She is in the living room watching a show with Jordan.

“In here James,” He hates that she calls him that name but also love it. He walks in the living room.

“We have a problem. Julian is sleeping with Abby and they are planning to kidnap Macy, I visited him in the dream scape and got that much form him. I told him if he so much touches Macy and her baby he’s a dead man walking.” Jimmy says pacing back and forth. “We need an ancestor’s protection spell.” He blurted out loud.

Maggie got up and used her powers to calm down her niece’s future husband. “Jimmy listen, I will ask the Book of Shadows for that ancestor’s protection spell. I might also ask an ancestor as well. Why don’t you go for a run for a bit with Jordan.” Maggie says to him looking at Jordan to go with her idea to get James out of the house before he loses his mind.

She knows that James loves Macy but not in that way no more, she wonders if he knows that he’s, her niece soulmate. Questions that only the past can answer, and she has the right question to ask the Book of Shadows. She knows that Jada, Ruby and Mel are out of the house. Ruby is at the command center keeping an eye out on old Celeste.

She walks up to the attic where the Book of Shadows was resting. She inhales and exhales asked the question she was about to ask.

“Show me a spell that can bring back a ghost.” She waited for the book to do its thing and flip to the page she was looking for. She texts this page to her sisters and Harry.

**In Hacy’s bedroom:**

Harry was already awake five hours after they fought and made up. He reaches his phone and saw the text that Maggie sent. Why didn’t he think of this before?

**He texts her back:**

_‘What made you think of this?’ Harry_

_‘Your twin.’ Maggie._

_‘I’ll wake up Mace, you call Mel to get her here.’ Harry._

_‘Already on it and she’s back.’ Maggie says as Mel portaled back into the attic just in time._

_‘Give us ten minuts.’ Harry says._

_‘I already know.’ Maggie replies._

Macy was stirring in her sleep wondering why her breathing wasn’t in sync with Harry. She wonders why he was always the one to wake up. ‘I know your awake. We need to head to the attic after we shower.’ Harry said through their connection. Kissing her forehead which officially woke her up.

“Is everything okay?” Macy asked in an alarmed voice wrapping her hands around her stomach.

“We should know once we shower change and head upstairs.” Harry says pulling her in for a kiss. He orbed them to the bathroom, they got undress and showered for 10 minutes. He orbed them back to their bedroom and got dress and orbed them to the attic.

**In the attic:**

“What’s this spell about Mags?” Macy asked her younger sister. She knows that she didn’t think of this on her own. Something had to happened and she needed the truth. Mag’s already read her mind through their connection.

“James, paid Julian a visit and he’s now sleeping with Abby and thinking about kidnaping you and yall’s Baby.” Maggie said pointing her fingers between Harry and Macy.

“Over my dead body.” Harry said Macy shot him daggers.

“Get in line daddy. James already has dibs to kill the man who wants to bring them harm. We know that James is your baby’s soulmate why and how we need those answer’s bringing back Marisol for a few days will allow us to. Mel you’ve been quite.” Maggie says turning to her other older sister. The one she was raised with.

“I’m just still getting used to James being our niece’s soul mate.” Mel said not knowing what to really think about bringing back their dead mother after these past two years.

“We’re doing this spell. I want answer and I want our family protected at all cost including the 4 new commers.” Macey said she still don’t trust Ruby but that was due to her past loyalties to Celeste.

They were doing this spell, the girls read through some of their mothers Journal for six hours Macy finally found the one that has their family bloodlines going from generations right now she only needs her Mothers real last name. She knows that she took on Ray’s last name when they married to protect her and her youngest sister Maggie. Vera was Ray’s family name. What was her mothers. She finally founded the family last name.

**Marisols Journal entry:**

_June 3 rd, 1992:_

_To my brilliant baby girl:_

_If you are reading this this means that danger comes to all that are in this house. I have a clue to why you would want our family name, but this journal entry will be quick and swift. Macy my dear sweet baby girl. You are now a mother, expecting your first baby, with the man you love, Harry. James will no doubt love your sweet baby girl just as Harry loves you. Accept him as your brother in-law. Baby, our family last name is Martins, your great grandmother Melisande Amelia Armstrong-Martins, just in case the three or eight of you; need a deeper protection spell then the one I will provide to you during the time I will come back for a short while. Tell Harry, thank you for protecting you and your sisters. I will eventually tell him in person, but he needs to know that, he is know apart of this family forever._

Maggie saw that Macy was in deep thought after reading the journal page that she was on. She wonders what that thought was, but she doesn’t have to wait too long.

“Our family name is Armstrong-Martin, specifically Martins.” Macy says looking at her sisters, they had a thought that Armstrong-Martin-Vera-Vaughn would be a long name for the soon to be baby girl that would enter their lives. Harry places his hands-on Macy shoulders and squeeze it.

“Its time ladies. We need to do this spell now.” Harry says, instructing them what they would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for this continued support. i got the spell i needed thanks to the Facebook group Charmed 2018 and one of their members named Chris P. Thank you Chris for the life of me i couldnt remember the spell that brought back the Holliwells's blood line for a bit and you helped with that as well. I hope you like the last name i chosen.


	33. Let Me Go: Marisol return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy, Mel and Maggie stood in each of the corners of the Triquetra symbol of the power of three. 
> 
> “Hear these words,
> 
> Hear our cries,
> 
> Spirit from the other side,
> 
> Come to me, I summon thee
> 
> Cross now the great divide.”

Macy, Mel and Maggie stood in each of the corners of the Triquetra symbol of the power of three. 

**_“Hear these words,_ **

**_Hear our cries,_ **

**_Spirit from the other side,_ **

**_Come to me, I summon thee_ **

**_Cross now the great divide.”_ **

The charmed ones chanted this Harry stood by respectfully near Macy to orb her out if needed. The girls concentrated on their mother Marisol. Macy remember this spell so in case she needed help later she would be able to use it at any given time. Harry took note on her assessment. ‘You’ll be a perfect mother. Your sisters and I will make sure of it.’ Harry said to her giving her a mental kiss.

“Now, girls I was wondering when you would call me.” Marisol appeared in her White Lighter Elder, white suit in front of her daughters and future son-in-law.

“Harry luv, thank you for keeping my girls safe especially this one.” Marisol continued pointing at Macy her baby girl no matter what she will always be her baby.

“You knew, all along that these two would wind up, together did you?” Maggie said pointing her fingers between Harry and Macy. They have officially dubbed Hacy.

“My beautiful sweet, baby girl, yes I knew, I couldn’t tell anyone including you Harry, the night that I asked you to erase her memories, I had Celeste erase yours.” Marisol stated as if she needed to explain obviously, she knows that there has been a lot going on with her girls and Harry. The fact that they are standing here now. Things are getting worse than better for her Charmed ones and future grandbaby.

“You had to let him fall for Charity while he was Fiona’s White Lighter. You know that bitch tried to have Macy believe she was insane, she tried to kill her, mom she killed you?” Mel said walking over to her sister making sure she was okay to see their mother for the first time. Not alive but a ghost.

“Honey, I know, I had to let the events unfold the way they did. Or else the world as you know it would never have existed.” Marisol heard two of her three daughters speak she was waiting for her third one when suddenly, her and Harry Orbed out of the attic.

“Don’t, she’s been under a lot of stress lately with the Factions, her ex trying to kill her, an ex-fake ally teaming up with him. Her almost dying more then once then her baby orbing them out just in the nick of time. Oh, we can all communicate with eachother, still trying to figure out how and why though. Give them two a few hours. And mom, you had better have a talk to Macy. Or else you won’t be welcome back in this house.” Mel said turning her heals towards the door to the attic. She left to go check on her sister to make sure she was okay, to process everything that her Mother so far told them.

**In Hacy’s bedroom:**

Harry knew what Macy needed. He laid her down on their bed soundly kissed her. He asked silently what she needed one more time. And she confirmed. He left their room and bumped into Mel on the way to the kitchen.

“Tea?” Mel asked.

“Yes, can you stay with her as I brew it?” Harry said. 

“Har, you don’t need to ask. I told mom that she needed to talk to Macy, and that to give you two a few hours. I think she didn’t like the dismissive stance I took. But it was a way for her to think about her over all actions that lead to Macy, becoming the source, that almost had us killed plenty of times.” Harry cut her off with a hug the hug that said I know.

“I know, which is why I orbed Mace out of the attic. Macy wanted to blow up on Marisol. I felt it and our baby wanted out of there. I’ll go make her favorite Lavender tea and bring it up, do you want a cuppa? Harry asked his soon to be little sister-in-law in reality Mel and Maggie are already his sister’s regardless of marriage or not.

“Yeah, Har I would love that.” Mel said walking in to her sister’s bedroom. She closed the door quietly and waited until she heard Harry walking downstairs.

**In the kitchen:**

Jimmy was still sitting in the kitchen with his journal. writing an entry on what has been happening. He knows that he is Harry’s and Macy’s daughter soulmate so that means that they cannot merge back. Which he is glad. He see’s Harry coming down to the kitchen and closes his journal.

“Everything fine?” Jimmy asked his brother.

“No, Marisol is back in the attic for now. We want answers to why she made the decision to give Macy up the way she did, we have the water down version. But we want the real reason.” Harry said putting the kettle on, its been months since Jordan, Jimmy, Jada has moved in the manor. Each time a guess would come a room would magically appear. Harry wonder about that to. Its like it knows it needs more room with each new person. Wonders if that will happen once the girls start having kids of their own.

“I take it Macy emotions got the best of her?” Jimmy asked already knowing the answer to that question. He has a hunch that Macy is in their bedroom right now. And that one of the two remaining sisters are with her, two chance in one it was Mel.

“Yeah, we don’t know how but our baby sent out a distress call to me and Macy. She felt that her mom was in danger for some reason. Or ever reacting. I opt out for overreacting.” Harry said getting up after three minutes of letting the water boil. He was still upset at Marisol for having Celeste of all people to erase his Memories. She already done enough harm and still wanting to do Harm against HIS FAMILY. He was getting upset now and grabbed another cup for the three of them. 

“Take care of our girls Harry, I’m going to have a talk with the OG Marisol” Jimmy said, Harry did not mind but he was worried what they would talk about.

**In Hacy’s Bedroom:**

Harry orbed out and back into their bedroom, he saw that Mel just held her older sister as she was breaking down. He set the tea on the vanity and walked over to them and held them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for allowing me to process what has being happening here in Minnesota and else where. We are not going to stop protesting. I have been sideline to a knee injury but other then that nothing serious is currently happening. I urge you if you are African American or Black do not go out after dark by yourself. 
> 
> The next few Chapters are against Marisol giving Macy up. its going to be a harsh reality for Marisol to grip her actions has caused her Eldest daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So what do you all think for my return of FanFic? Please leave comments down below and like this as well. Stay tune for what happened in the night before. This is going to be rated M on both Fanfiction.Net and Archive of Our Own.


End file.
